Endless Night
by Albiku
Summary: Cuando te equivocas en una decisión que, aunque parece fútil, es importante, a la larga el error te cuesta caro. Pero en algunos casos, el destino, de una forma un tanto retorcida, te da una segunda oportunidad. Una que supera todas tus expectativas. TxG
1. Tráiler

_Fic dedicado a la memoria de Jason Raize.  
__¡Busa, Simba! _

* * *

_**ENDLESS NIGHT**_

Escrito por LilEvans

* * *

--**_TRÁILER--_**

**Gabriella.**

_Conversaciones._

(Escenas).

Narración.

* * *

**Aquél día, en el teatro, yo sólo era una espectadora más.**

_- Gabby, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa! _

_- Es el primer show de Broadway que veo. No me podéis reprochar que esté nerviosa._

**Pero nunca me habría imaginado lo que estaba por llegar.**

_- ¿Han cogido a un principiante para el papel protagonista de "El Rey León"? Debe de ser muy bueno para debutar con un estreno así._

_- ¿Cómo se llama?_

_- Troy Bolton._

**Nunca habría predicho que me vería envuelta en algo así.**

(Troy y Gabriella se miran a los ojos desde lejos, él en un escenario y ella en la quinta fila del teatro, y sus almas se estremecen a la vez, poniéndoles la piel de gallina).

**Nunca habría creído que un cruce de miradas pudiera cambiar de esa forma la vida de dos personas… **

(Gabriella enjuaga sus lágrimas mientras escucha cantar a Troy desde su asiento).

**  
Pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. **

(Gabriella y Troy cruzan sus miradas en un parque, a una larga distancia el uno del otro).

"_¡Oh, Dios mío, es él! ¿Y si le digo algo…? No, me da demasiada vergüenza, no puedo…" _

**Y cuando te equivocas en una decisión que, aunque parece fútil, es importante, a la larga el error te cuesta caro. Muy caro.**

(Gabriella llora desconsolada, abrazada a Sharpay).

_- Está muerto… muerto… _

_- ¿Quién, Gabby? Me estás asustando._

_- Troy…_

_- ¿El de Broadway?_

_- Está muerto… y jamás hablé con él. Jamás hablé con él, Sharpay. _

(Sharpay navega por una página de Internet, leyendo la noticia y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con gesto abatido).

"_Troy Bolton, 28 años, actor y cantante, se suicidó el pasado martes en un bosque cercano a Albuquerque, Nuevo México, por causas aún sin definir"._

_- Una lástima…_

**Pero en algunos casos, el destino, de una forma un tanto retorcida, te da una segunda oportunidad. **

_- Quiero cantar esta canción y dedicársela a alguien muy importante para mí, que aunque jamás lo conocí, me enseñó muchas cosas y me ayudó a tener confianza en mí misma y en mis capacidades. Por ti, Troy Bolton, estés donde estés. _

(Gabriella está cantando "Endless Night", de "The Lion King", en frente de su webcam, cuando de pronto, desaparece).

_VOZ EN OFF:_

"_Llegarás un año después. Vuelve al comienzo cuando el tiempo se acabe". _

_- ¿Qué…? _

(Gabriella aparece en el backstage de un teatro).

"_¿Pero qué diablos…?" _

_- Eh, chica, ¿estás aquí para audicionar?_

_- ¿Qué? Yo…_

_- Sígueme._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Sígueme de una maldita vez! No tenemos todo el día. _

**Una muy sobrenatural segunda oportunidad. **

(Gabriella está cantando en un teatro en frente de un micrófono, cuando su mirada se cruza con unos penetrantes ojos azules que la observan desde lejos. La muchacha se queda sin respiración).

"_No puede ser…"_

(Gabriella está sentada en el backstage, observando en estado de shock al chico que se acaba de sentar en frente de ella).

_- Tú…_

_- Hola. Soy Troy Bolton. _

Gabriella acepta la mano que el chico le extiende, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

_- Pero tú… tú estás… _

_- He visto tu audición. Tienes una voz increíble. _

_- Yo…_

_- ¿No estuviste viendo el show el año pasado, el día del estreno?_

_- Sí, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Has dicho el año pa…?_

_- Y aquél día, en el parque, también eras tú, ¿verdad?_

Una mujer asoma la cabeza por entre una cortina.

_- ¡Troy, es la hora!_

_- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Ya hablaremos. Tengo la corazonada de que vamos a pasar juntos mucho tiempo de aquí en adelante. Has hecho una audición insuperable. _

Troy le guiña el ojo y se marcha, dejando a Gabriella todavía con la boca abierta.

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

**Una oportunidad que supera todas tus expectativas.**

(Gabriella mira el calendario que hay sobre uno de los tocadores).

"_¿1998? Pero… eso es hace… 6 años… N-no puede ser…" _

**Y una oportunidad así hay que aprovecharla. **

_- Eh, Gabby, ¿te apetece cenar conmigo mañana? _

Gabriella lanza una sonrisa traviesa hacia Troy.

_- Mmmm… tendré que consultar mi agenda… _

Troy ríe y rueda los ojos.

_- ¿Vienes o no? _

_- Bueno, vaaaale, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que hacerte un huequecito... _

_- ¡Genial! Te llevaré a un sitio que me encanta, tienen la comida más asombrosa que te puedas imaginar, y… _

**Pero cuando las cosas se descontrolan…**

(Troy y Gabriella hablan por teléfono).

_- ¿Me acompañas mañana al hospital a ver a mi madre? _

_- Troy… no puedo… he quedado con Kevin._

_- ¿Kevin? ¿Mi primo Kevin? _

_- Sí… me ha invitado a pasar el día en su casa de campo. Lo siento. Dale recuerdos a tu madre, y deséale que se ponga bien de mi parte. _

Troy suspira abatido, mientras enrolla el cable del teléfono en su dedo.

… **y comienzan a írsete de las manos…**

(Gabriella y Troy están hablando en el backstage).

_- Voy a dejar el show. _

_- ¿Qué? ¡Troy! ¿Por qué? ¿Después de cuatro años?_

Troy se encoge de hombros y le lanza una mirada fría, sin sentimientos.

_- Ya no me llena. Necesito respirar, necesito un cambio. No puedo seguir aquí. _

(En un escenario vacío, Ryan abraza a Gabriella).

_- Te creo… y no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo._

**Cuando te pierdes intentando encontrar el camino adecuado…**

(Gabriella habla con Kevin mientras ven un concurso en la televisión).

_- ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con Troy, Gabby?_

_- Casi tres años… _

_- Deberías ponerte en contacto con él. _

_- No puedo llamarlo. Yo no voy a ser quien dé el paso._

Los dos muchachos se quedan en silencio, y al final Kevin se vuelve y la mira a los ojos.

_- Piénsalo, al menos. Me han comentado que lo está pasando mal, mi tía está cada vez peor. El otro día me lo encontré, y no es él mismo. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no estuviera preocupado por él. Es mi primo, Gabby. _

Kevin se levanta y le da a Gabriella un dulce beso en los labios.

_- Te llamo luego. _

El muchacho se marcha y deja a una muy preocupada Gabriella tras él.

"_No lo hará… ¿verdad? Ya no… Él mismo me dijo que no haría una cosa así. Quizás Kevin tenga razón, tal vez debería hablar con él…"_

(Ryan habla con Gabriella por teléfono).

_- Deja a un lado el orgullo, Gabriella, o lo perderás de nuevo. Estás arriesgando mucho. Estás arriesgando una vida, Gabriella, y con eso no se juega. _

… **¿puedes arreglarlo todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? **

(Gabriella corre por un bosque).

_- ¡¡TROY!! ¡¡NO!! _

**¿Puedes cambiar el pasado? **

(Gabriella cae de rodillas sobre el suelo).

_- Troy, no… te quiero… te quiero…_

**¿O estás destinado a cometer la misma equivocación una y otra vez?**

(Kevin toma a Gabriella de la mano y clava una rodilla en el suelo).

_- Cásate conmigo. _

_**Zac Efron como Troy Bolton.**_

(Troy se inclina en el escenario mientras es ovacionado, con una gran sonrisa en los labios).

(Troy toma la mano de su madre entre las suyas y la aprieta fuerte, con una mirada derrotada y desesperada hacia su padre).

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens como Gabriella Montez.**_

(Gabriella ríe ante algo que Troy ha dicho).

(Gabriella se pone de puntillas para besar a Kevin en los labios).

_**Robert Pattinson como Kevin Benneth**_.

(Kevin abraza a Gabriella con mirada triste).

(Kevin aplaude con orgullo la interpretación de Gabriella, desde la primera fila del teatro).

_**Ashley Tisdale como Sharpay Evans. **_

(Sharpay se queda alucinada escuchando una de las nuevas voces en Broadway, y pone un gesto incrédulo en su cara).

_**Monique Coleman como Taylor McKessie.**_

(Taylor abraza a una sollozante Gabriella, e intenta calmarla).

_**Corbin Bleu como Chad Danforth.**_

(Chad observa preocupado a Gabriella, quien está sentada frente a él en la mesa de la cafetería, rota de dolor).

_**Lucas Grabeel como Ryan Evans. **_

(Ryan se topa con Gabriella en el backstage del teatro y la mira con la boca abierta).

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN "ENDLESS NIGHT".**

**ESTE VERANO, EN LA PANTALLA DE TU ORDENADOR. **


	2. Prólogo

_**IMPORTANTE QUE LEAIS LA NOTA DE AUTOR DEL PRINCIPIO, LA QUE SIGUE.**_

_¡Hola, chicos! Aquí llego con una historia algo original. Se me ocurrió de una forma un tanto extraña, además, así que no se que saldrá de todo esto. xD _

_Se que ésta va a ser una nota de autor extremadamente larga, pero os invito a que la leáis si queréis entender luego el fic. ;-)_

_Resulta que soy una grandísima fan de "El Rey León" (la mejor película de Disney de todos los tiempos, jeje), y hace poco me dio por escuchar el CD del musical de Broadway (con los actores originales). El actor que hacía de Simba, Jason Raize, me encanta. Tenía una voz impresionante, y según cuentan quienes lo conocían, era una de esas personas que, con su sonrisa y su forma de ser, traían luz y alegría a las vidas de quienes le rodeaban. Era un chico natural, con los pies en el suelo, muy genuino, y realmente simpático y agradable._

_Y digo era, porque Jason Raize se suicidó el 3 de Febrero de 2004, a los 28 años de edad, en Yass, Australia. Lo encontraron muerto el 7 de Febrero. Se había ahorcado en un cobertizo. _

_Durante su, desgraciadamente, corta vida siempre intentó ayudar a los demás, e incluso fue nombrado "Embajador de la Buena Voluntad" por las Naciones Unidas debido a sus labores humanitarias y su campaña a favor de la naturaleza (con programa de televisión incluido)._

_Su carrera musical fue corta, pero intensa. Hizo varias apariciones en musicales, grabó CDs, participó en algunos tributos, dio conciertos, salió en programas de televisión cantando canciones del musical "The Lion King" (links en mi perfil), grabó la voz de Denahi en "Hermano Oso"... _

_Como ya digo, un actor muy admirado y querido, que, al morir, rompió muchos corazones. Hay mucha gente que, incluso hoy (cuatro años después de su muerte), cuando escucha "Endless Night" (la letra está en este capítulo, y traducida al final) no puede contener las lágrimas._

_El caso es que, un día, me puse a pensar. ¿Cuán grande sería ahora este chico si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su angustia, si alguien le hubiera impedido hacer lo que hizo? ¿Y si alguien lo hubiera sabido? Y así, retorciéndose un poco esos pensamientos, salió la idea para este fic. _

_Obviamente, por mucho que me haya inspirado Jason, esta historia va a ser algo distinta. Los motivos de suicidio serán otros, el lugar y la forma del suicidio también, algunos detalles serán distintos (por ejemplo, "The Lion King" se estrenó en Minneapolis, no en Nueva York, aunque más tarde sí que se movieron a la ciudad que nunca duerme). Sin contar con que Zac Efron y Jason Raize no tienen físicamente nada que ver. Para empezar, Zac jamás habría sido elegido para hacer de Simba en "The Lion King", con ese pelo claro y esos ojos tan azules, por no hablar de la piel que, aunque bronceada, es demasiado clara para este papel. Y, no nos engañemos, tampoco tiene voz para Broadway. Jason daba el pego como el perfecto Simba. Pero bueno, es ficción, todo puede pasar, jejeje…_

_Espero que, aunque distinta a todo lo que he escrito anteriormente, os guste. Os aviso de que este primer capítulo es un poco homenaje al musical, con canciones y así. Los demás apenas tienen referencias al show. Sólo éste. _

_Pondré citas de Jason (y cuando se me acaben, de otros actores o de canciones) al principio de cada capítulo que tendrán que ver con el capítulo en sí. Espero que os gusten. _

_Un beso, y a leer. _

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy dueña, ni de "High School Musical" ni de "The Lion King: The Broadway Musical". Ambos pertenecen a Disney. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

_**DEDICATORIA**__: A Jason Raize, con mucho cariño, estés donde estés. Canta con los ángeles, Jason. Nunca serás olvidado. Al fin y al cabo, vives en nosotros, y siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.  
¡Busa, Simba!_

* * *

_**Jason Raize**__: __**"You will find rest from vain fancies if you perform every act in life as though it were your last."**_

_(Estarás exento de caprichos banales si realizas todo acto en la vida como si fuera tu última vez)._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO****:**

**8 de Julio, 1997**

- Gabby, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

Gabriella Montez lanzó una mirada exasperada hacia su mejor amiga, Taylor McKessie, sin parar de mover salvajemente la pierna en un movimiento rítmico de arriba a abajo, un gesto de nerviosismo que le era característico.

- Tay tiene razón, el show no va a empezar más rápido porque tu pierna se mueva a la velocidad de la luz. – secundó Chad Danforth, el novio de Taylor, asomando la cabeza desde su sitio, al otro lado de su chica.

- Es el primer show de Broadway que veo. – protestó Gabriella, comenzando a morderse las uñas. – No me podéis reprochar que esté nerviosa. ¡Y un estreno, además! Esto no se hace todos los días.

Taylor rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de derrota. El gran deseo de Gabriella siempre había sido ir a ver un show de Broadway. De hecho, Taylor sabía que el gran sueño de su amiga era estar en uno de esos magníficos y gigantes escenarios actuando, cantando y bailando. Pero la muchacha era demasiado tímida como para intentarlo.

- ¿Quiénes son los actores? – preguntó Sharpay Evans, otra de las mejores amigas de Gabriella. - ¿Alguien conocido?

Gabriella se encogió de hombros.

- Unos cuantos. – comentó. – El protagonista debuta en Broadway con este estreno.

Ryan Evans, el hermano mellizo de Sharpay, se asomó desde el otro lado de su hermana.

- ¿Han cogido a un principiante para el papel protagonista de 'El Rey León'? –preguntó, asombrado.

Gabriella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Tiene nuestra edad.

- Vaya. – comenzó Ryan. – Debe de ser muy bueno para debutar con un estreno así.

Ryan y Sharpay Evans eran, al igual que Gabriella, grandes amantes del mundo del espectáculo. Pero, a diferencia de ella, tenían mucha experiencia a sus espaldas. De hecho, estudiaban arte dramático y música en la universidad precisamente para intentar triunfar en el mundo del teatro. Y, ¿por qué no? También en el teatro musical. Como tenían muchísimos contactos, lo más seguro era que lo consiguieran.

Chad Danforth, por otra parte, estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, y era una joven promesa en ese deporte. No eran pocos los que pensaban que acabaría en la NBA. Para Chad, los musicales eran lo más tonto que existía en el mundo, pero había accedido a asistir a ese sólo para hacer feliz a Gabriella, quien era como una hermana pequeña para él. Quizás también había influido la mirada asesina que Taylor le lanzó el día que insinuó que él no quería ir a ese show. Pero lo cierto es que Chad quería a Gabriella como si fuera parte de su familia. Y ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Taylor y Gabriella estudiaban Medicina, y eran dos de las mejores estudiantes del curso, con un prometedor futuro en el sector de la salud. A ambas chicas siempre les habían encantado las ciencias, y estaban muy contentas con lo que estaban haciendo. Exceptuando el deseo inconcluso de Gabriella de subirse a un escenario, claro.

Los cinco amigos, de 21 años, habían acudido desde Los Ángeles (donde estudiaban en la UCLA) a Nueva York como regalo de cumpleaños para Gabriella, sólo para que pudiera ver en vivo un musical de Broadway. Cuando la muchacha había visto los billetes de avión y las entradas para el estreno del musical del Rey León (su película favorita desde que la sacaron hacía tres años) en asientos de primera clase, casi se había desmayado de la emoción. La madre de Gabriella, que había estado presente, les había comentado más tarde y en privado que no había visto a Gabriella sonreír así desde antes de que su padre se suicidara, cuando ella tenía 12 años. Desde esa experiencia tan traumática la muchacha no había sido la misma, aunque lo cierto es que la había hecho madurar y retomar su vida con una gran filosofía. Gabriella era una de esas chicas profundas que te hacían pensar, que te hacían ver el lado bueno de la vida, que te animaban y te apoyaban hasta el final. Los que la conocían decían que tenía un don.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó súbitamente Sharpay, dando a Gabriella un codazo suave.

- ¿Mmm? – contestó la chica, mirándola sin comprender.

- ¡El chico del que estamos hablando! – exclamó la rubia rodando los ojos. – El que debuta hoy, el que hace de Simba.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Gabriella, volviéndose hacia el programa que había conseguido a la entrada al teatro. – Se llama… Troy. Troy Bolton.

Sharpay asintió, con una mirada de curiosidad mezclada con un ligero escepticismo.

- Habrá que ver como lo hace. – murmuró.

En ese momento, las luces del teatro se apagaron, y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Gabriella dio un bote en su asiento, entusiasmada, y agarró los brazos de Taylor y Sharpay con fuerza.

- ¡Ya empieza! – exclamó. - ¡Ya empieza! ¡Ya empieza!

- ¡Gabby! ¡Calla! – la recriminó Sharpay.

Cuando el telón se abrió y comenzaron a sonar las notas de la canción introductoria, 'The Circle of Life', Gabriella no pudo contener la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

A la mitad del show, la gente estaba extasiada. Era increíble la forma en que habían llevado una película de animación de tal magnitud a un escenario con personas reales. Era realmente perfecto. El vestuario, las máscaras, los disfraces de animales, los actores. Se acababa de llevar a cabo la escena de la estampida en la que muere Mufasa, asesinado por Scar, y había sido increíble ver cómo habían montado todo eso en un escenario. Toda una estampida. Increíble.

Ahora sonaban las divertidas notas de 'Hakuna Matata', con unos perfectos Timón y Pumba. Sharpay acercó sus labios al oído de Gabriella.

- Aquí aparece ya el Simba adulto. – le susurró.

Gabriella asintió rápidamente, no queriendo perderse nada del show, extasiada ante el gracioso humor de Timón y Pumba.

Al fin, llegó el momento de la canción en el que Simba se hacía mayor. Y al fin, Troy Bolton apareció en el escenario, con su vistoso vestuario y con pose majestuosa.

Y le tocó cantar.

_(__Simba__)_

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_(__Simba +__ Timón__ + Pumba__)_

_It's our problem-free __philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

Mientras Taylor y Chad, a quienes los musicales no les apasionaban, sonreían en apreciación, Gabriella, Ryan y Sharpay se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

- ¿Habéis visto qué movimientos? – susurró Ryan. – Majestuosos, leoninos, apasionados. Perfectos.

- ¿Habéis visto qué interpretación? – susurró Sharpay. – Ni sobreactuado, ni demasiado soso. Perfecto.

- ¿Habéis visto qué voz? – susurró entonces Gabriella, todavía con la boca abierta.

Los otros dos asintieron con vehemencia.

- Por Dios, chicas. – susurró entonces Taylor, con los ojos brillantes. - ¿Habéis visto qué cuerpo?

Sharpay y Gabriella suprimieron una carcajada, y asintieron de nuevo, mientras que los dos chicos rodaron los ojos.

- Está como un tren, incluso con ese vestuario tan raro, pero centrémonos en lo musical. – susurró entonces Sharpay, posando la mirada de nuevo en el escenario. – Vamos a ver si la buena impresión que nos ha dado le hace justicia. Aún le queda mucho show por delante, y existe lo que se llama la "suerte del principiante".

Pero conforme fue avanzando el musical, el muchacho en vez de empeorar fue mejorando, causando cada vez mejor impresión en el público, y también en los cinco amigos sentados en la quinta fila.

Y llegó el momento del solo de Simba. Con la noche de fondo, Simba cantó a las estrellas, buscando en ellas la voz de su padre.

_Where has the starlight __gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone._

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name you're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on _

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do to end this nightmare._

_When will the dawning break?_

_Oh, endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day._

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Father, I can't find the way._

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do to end this nightmare._

_(__Chorus__)_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

_(__Chorus + Simba__) _

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

_(__Simba)_

_I know_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise._

_Yes, I know_

_I know_

_The clouds must clear._

_I know that the night must end_

_I know that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside._

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the clouds must clear_

_Oh, the sun, the sun will rise_

_The sun, the sun will rise. _

Cuando el muchacho terminó de cantar, los espectadores estaban tan asombrados y conmovidos que se hizo un silencio absoluto durante uno, dos, tres segundos. Troy incluso cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra de forma insegura, pensando si no habría hecho algo mal. Pero tras esos tres segundos se escuchó una de las ovaciones más grandes que había presenciado ese teatro en mucho tiempo (_**NdA: Esto ocurrió de verdad con Jason unas cuantas veces, según cuenta la gente que fue a ver el show… xD Dicen que Jason se crecía en el escenario, y que ninguna grabación (ni en audio ni en video) le hace verdadera justicia**_).

Gabriella se descubrió a sí misma llorando mientras aplaudía. Le había emocionado sobremanera esa canción. Ella había tenido esos mismos sentimientos cuando murió su padre. Y oírlos ahora, cantados con tan maravillosa voz, interpretados de una forma tan emotiva y brillante… Simplemente, la había dejado sin palabras.

Súbitamente, Troy Bolton miró en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron. Gabriella se encontró mirando los ojos azules más penetrantes que había visto en su vida. Y algo cambió en el aire. Algo traspasó las almas de ambos muchachos, una especie de fuerza magnética que los dejó algo temblorosos y descolocados, y con la piel de gallina. Tras un segundo de mantenerse la mirada, Troy salió del escenario, dando paso a la siguiente escena. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse en ese momento el tremendo significado que tenía lo que acababa de pasarles, y lo que el destino había fijado para ambos.

El siguiente gran aplauso fue con la canción 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?', gracias al dúo entre Simba y Nala. Y hubo otro grandísimo aplauso con la emocionante canción 'He Lives in You', interpretada por Rafiki y Simba, gracias al impresionante final de canción, cuando Simba se da cuenta de que su padre realmente está siempre con él. De que su padre vive dentro de él.

_(__Chorus__)_

_He lives in you_

_(__Simba__) __Oh, it's all that takes _

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_(__Simba)__ He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_(__Simba__) Oh, everything we see_

_Into the water_

_(__Simba__) Eh, eh, into the water_

_Into the truth_

_(__Simba__) Oh, oh._

_In your reflection_

_(__Simba__) In my reflection_

_(__Chorus + Simba__)_

_He lives in you_

Y por fin, tras la impresionante lucha contra Scar, llegó el número final. Simba subió majestuosamente la Roca del Orgullo, con paso lento, mientras todos se arrodillaban ante él, y siendo secundado por la bella música instrumental que había acompañado todo el musical. Y entonces la escena cambió. Simba y Nala presentaron a su nueva hija a la multitud de animales que se aglomeraban a los pies de la roca. Y sonó el coro final del musical.

_(__Chorus__)_

_Til we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

_Circle of…_

_Life_

Y el teatro en pleno se levantó para ovacionar la increíble obra que acababan de presenciar. Gabriella miró brevemente a sus amigos, con una gran sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, y se sorprendió al descubrir lágrimas en los ojos de todos, incluso de Chad. Con mayor sorpresa descubrió que sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Unas que no sabía cuando habían acudido a sus ojos.

Y es que, ver en vivo un show sacado de una película tan emblemática como la del Rey León, una película que había marcado la vida de cada uno de ellos sólo tres años antes, había sido una experiencia, cuanto menos, muy especial.

Los actores saludaron, se inclinaron, dieron las gracias, y después fueron saludando de uno en uno. Cuando llegó el turno de Troy, la sala en pleno se volvió loca, gritando, aplaudiendo, silbando. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, y Gabriella se encontró pensando que esa era la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su corta vida. No es que fuera bonita, que lo era (tremendamente, además), pero el caso es que estaba llena de optimismo, de ganas de vivir, de ilusión, de bondad y de talento.

Y esa sonrisa se convirtió en un recuerdo constante en la vida de Gabriella. Algo que ya jamás olvidaría. Algo que marcaría su vida en los siguientes años, y que le proporcionaría esperanza, consuelo, ilusión… y también un grandísimo dolor.

Porque esa noche, y sin tan siquiera conocerse, las almas de Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montez se unieron para siempre.

Y esa unión, esa fuerza que los había atado tan poderosamente, llegaría incluso a hacer posible lo imposible.

Contra todo pronóstico.

Contra toda lógica.

Contra toda esperanza.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el prólogo de mi nueva historia. Una pequeña aclaración: Jason no debutó con "The Lion King", antes estuvo en varios shows con papeles menos importantes. Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de que fueran musicales de Broadway. El más importante de ellos fue __"Jesus Christ Superstar__", en el que obtuvo el papel de Pilato. Sí que es cierto que el papel de Simba fue su primer papel protagonista en Broadway, y que "The Lion King" lo catapultó muy arriba, así que lo que he contado es aceptable en su caso._

_Contesto reviews anónimos (los que estéis registrados, os contesto directamente a vuestro correo electrónico mediante la página):_

_Marizzita__: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te gustara el tráiler, la verdad es que no me parece que sea muy buena escribiéndolos, pero si os ha gustado será porque no está mal. xD  
Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.  
¡Besos! _

_Sara:__ ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por escribir! Me alegro de que te guste tanto el tráiler, espero que la historia también te guste, aunque este capítulo quizás sea un poco coñazo. No he podido evitar poner el primer capítulo ahora, incluso sin acabar los exámenes, jaja… Tenía ganas de empezar.  
Gracias por tus palabras, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.  
¡Un beso muy grande! _

_Traduzco las canciones (más o menos literalmente, no como las tradujeron al castellano para la película): _

* * *

_HAKUNA MATATA_

_(__Simba__)_

_Significa: nada de preocupaciones_

_Para el resto de tus días_

_(__Simba + Timón + Pumba__)_

_Es nuestra filosofía sin problemas_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_ENDLESS __NIGHT--__NOCHE SIN FIN_

_¿A dónde ha ido la luz de las estrellas?_

_El día es oscuro_

_¿Cómo puedo encontrar el camino a mi hogar?_

_Mi hogar es un sueño vacío_

_Perdido en la noche_

_Padre, me siento tan solo._

_Prometiste que estarías ahí_

_Siempre que te necesitara_

_Cuando pronuncio tu nombre_

_No estás en ningún sitio._

_Estoy tratando de aguantar_

_Esperando escuchar tu voz_

_Una palabra, sólo una palabra será suficiente _

_Para acabar con esta pesadilla._

_¿Cuándo romperá la aurora?_

_Oh, noche sin fin_

_Sin dormir sueño con el día_

_Cuando estabas junto a mí_

_Guiando mis pasos_

_Padre, no puedo encontrar el camino_

_Prometiste que estarías ahí_

_Siempre que te necesitara_

_Cuando pronuncio tu nombre_

_No estás en ningún sitio._

_Estoy tratando de aguantar_

_Esperando escuchar tu voz_

_Una palabra, sólo una palabra será suficiente_

_Para acabar con esta pesadilla._

_(__Coros__)_

_Se que la noche debe terminar_

_Y que el sol saldrá_

_Y que el sol saldrá_

_Se que las nubes se tienen que aclarar_

_Y que el sol brillará_

_Y que el sol brillará_

_(__Coros + Simba__)_

_Se que la noche debe terminar_

_Y que el sol saldrá_

_Y que el sol saldrá_

_Se que las nubes se tienen que aclarar_

_Y que el sol brillará_

_Y que el sol brillará_

_(__Simba__)_

_Lo se_

_Sí, lo se_

_El sol saldrá_

_Sí, lo se_

_Lo se_

_Las nubes se tienen que aclarar_

_Se que la noche debe terminar_

_Se que el sol saldrá_

_Y oiré tu voz en mi interior._

_Se que la noche debe terminar _

_Y que las nubes se tienen que aclarar_

_Oh, el sol, el sol saldrá_

_El sol, el sol saldrá._

* * *

_HE LIVES IN YOU--__ ÉL VIVE EN TÍ_

_(__Coros__)_

_Él vive en tí_

_(__Simba__) Oh, es todo lo que hacía falta_

_Él vive en mí_

_Él vive en mí_

_Él vela_

_(__Simba)__ Él vela_

_Por todo lo que vemos_

_(__Simba__) Oh, todo lo que vemos_

_Está en el agua_

_(__Simba__) Eh, eh, está en el agua_

_En la verdad_

_En tú reflejo_

_(__Simba__) En tu reflejo_

_(__Coros + Simba__)_

_Él vive en ti_

* * *

_KING OF PRIDE __ROCK-- __EL REY DE LA PIEDRA DEL ORGULLO_

_(__Coros__)_

_Hasta encontrar nuestro lugar_

_En el camino desensortijado_

_En el ciclo_

_El ciclo de la vida_

_Ciclo de…_

_La vida._

* * *


	3. Tragedia

_**IMPORTANTE DISCLAIMER: Muchos de vosotros sabéis que a mí no me gusta escribir sobre personas reales. Por eso, y a partir de ahora, os lo aviso. No estoy intentando, de ninguna manera, que Troy sea Jason Raize. Por mucho que Jason y su historia me inspiraran para escribir esto, por mucho que se la dedique a él, por mucho que en un principio la historia pueda ser parecida, no es mi intención escribir la historia de Jason.  
Porque se pueden herir muchas sensibilidades, y más cuando, desgraciadamente, la persona en cuestión ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. No creo que nadie que conociera a Jason lea este fic, pero por si acaso, lo digo alto y claro: Jason Raize no es en esta historia Troy Bolton. Y ninguna persona real será nombrada aquí, a no ser que sea en plan anecdótico. Eso es todo.**_

* * *

_**Jason Raize: **__**"Anybody who feels that they're kind of sitting in a life that they're not happy with or they're not dreaming enough, basically take a stand for yourself and stick up for yourself, and get out there and enjoy it. Dreams are gonna come true."**_

_(Para todo aquél que sienta que está viviendo una vida con la que no está contento o que no está soñando lo suficiente, básicamente adopta una posición y defiéndete, y sal ahí afuera y disfruta. Tus sueños se harán realidad)._

_¡Busa, Simba! _

* * *

**9 de Julio, 1997.**

**La mañana siguiente del estreno de "El Rey León". **

Gabriella despertó temprano aquella mañana, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios que no había conseguido quitarse desde que salió del show. Se removió en la cama del hotel, con cuidado de no despertar a Sharpay, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. La muchacha observó a su amiga dormir, maravillándose de que una persona tan movida y tan dramática como ella pudiera estar tan tranquila, tan quieta.

Al cabo de un rato, Gabriella decidió levantarse y aprovechar el hecho de que el hotel estuviera cercano a Central Park para dar un paseo y disfrutar de su último día en Nueva York.

Tras arreglarse, la chica dejó una nota a Sharpay para que supiera donde estaba y salió rápidamente, bajando las escaleras y cruzando la recepción del hotel para salir a la fresca mañana de Nueva York.

Durante el corto camino hasta el parque, su mente no paró de recordar momentos e imágenes de la noche anterior. Sonriendo, Gabriella se sentó en uno de los bancos de Central Park y cerró los ojos, queriendo atesorar cada imagen que le venía a la mente, cada recuerdo, cada momento de la que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Sobretodo los recuerdos de aquél chico de ojos azules, aquel muchacho que había conseguido en su primera noche en Broadway ganarse a todos los espectadores que había en el teatro, y probablemente también a los críticos. Aquél chico que la había mirado y la había estremecido, que había cantado e interpretado sentimientos que Gabriella tenía arraigados muy adentro.

Troy Bolton.

Definitivamente, Gabriella iba a seguir la carrera de ese chico muy de cerca.

Con la dichosa sonrisa todavía en sus labios, Gabriella abrió los ojos, dejando su mirada vagar por entre los árboles del parque, escuchando los pájaros, en paz consigo misma.

"Papá, si hubieras estado conmigo ayer en el teatro… se que tú también habrías disfrutado muchísimo de ese show" pensó la muchacha, con un suspiro y una mirada al cielo.

Tras media hora de estar sentada tranquilamente, Gabriella comenzó a tener la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Bajando la mirada, la muchacha comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. A su derecha, a lo lejos, una figura se hallaba parada al lado de una fuente. Era un hombre. No, un joven. Y la estaba mirando.  
Una sensación intensa que le resultaba vagamente familiar asaltó a la muchacha, quien se sonrojó y se removió incómoda, no sabiendo qué era exactamente lo que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

Unos segundos después, el muchacho comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Gabriella, sobresaltada, metió la mano en su bolso para agarrar el spray de defensa que llevaba siempre encima, no sabiendo exactamente qué quería ese tipo.

Conforme se fue acercando, Gabriella descubrió que le resultaba familiar. Sin querer mirarlo fijamente, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos mientras él se acercaba, buscando ver mejor su rostro.

Cuando el chico había recorrido la mitad de camino, Gabriella pudo observarlo mejor, y se encontró con la mirada azul hielo que había estado recordando toda la mañana. Con un suave respingo, Gabriella volvió a conectar su mirada con la del muchacho, y la misma fuerza intensa de la noche anterior, pero cien veces más fuerte, la sacudió por dentro haciéndola estremecer.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, es él! ¿Y si le digo algo…? No, me da demasiada vergüenza, no puedo…" pensó Gabriella, sintiéndose de pronto como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

Al fin, el muchacho llegó a su altura, haciéndose esa extrañísima fuerza casi insoportable. Y siguió caminando, no sin antes inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo a la vez que le regalaba una maravillosa sonrisa. Gabriella le devolvió el gesto, y por fin el chico apartó la mirada. La muchacha lo observó alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sintiéndose súbitamente sin energía y muy confusa. Con una mirada de desconcierto, Gabriella se levantó para volver al hotel, sin saber que el muchacho que se alejaba llevaba la misma mirada de desconcierto en su rostro.

Y cuando al fin pudieron pensar con claridad, a ambos muchachos les vinieron las mismas palabras a la mente.

"¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?"

Lo que Gabriella no sabía en ese momento era que, al haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de conocer a ese chico, había fijado a fuego en el destino una sucesión de acontecimientos que habrían de ocurrir en el futuro. Unos acontecimientos que llevarían al muchacho a cometer el mayor crimen existente contra uno mismo. Pues Gabriella estaba destinada a ayudarlo, y sin embargo, había elegido inconscientemente no hacerlo.

* * *

**3 de Febrero, 2004**

**11:00 AM**

**(7 años después)**

Gabriella y Taylor salían juntas del hospital donde hacían prácticas tras una larga noche de guardia, cogidas del brazo y riendo sin parar.

- … Y entonces me dijo… - Gabriella rompió a reír, sin poder seguir la frase por unos momentos. - … Me dijo: 'Oiga usted, señorita, me gustaría invitarla a cenar, los dos solos, a la luz de las velas. ¿Qué me dice?'

Taylor comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, hasta el punto de que las dos muchachas tuvieron que parar a recuperar el aliento.

- Yo pensé que lo estaba diciendo en broma – continuó Gabriella cuando se hubieron calmado un poco. – ¡Pero lo decía en serio! Un anciano de 83 años me estaba invitando a salir, ¡en una cita!

- ¿Qué le contestaste? – preguntó Taylor entre carcajadas.

- Que no me estaba permitido interactuar con pacientes fuera de mi puesto de trabajo, ya ves. – contestó Gabriella. - ¡Y todo porque, según él, conseguí despertar su… ya sabes!

Taylor se tuvo que sentar en el suelo, casi ahogada de la risa, y Gabriella le pegó un pescozón amigable.

- Venga, vamos a dejar de reírnos del pobre hombre. – dijo, con los ojos brillantes de la risa. – Voy con retraso y aún te tengo que dejar a tí, así que andando.

- ¿Vas a ensayar de nuevo? ¿Después de una guardia? – preguntó Taylor, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Sí. – contestó Gabriella. – He quedado con Shar y con Ryan para hacer un repaso rápido de la obra. La necesitamos lista para mañana. Y tampoco estoy tan cansada.

Taylor sonrió, observando a Gabriella mientras esta buscaba las llaves del coche en su bolso.

Durante el viaje, Taylor se entretuvo pensando en lo que había cambiado su mejor amiga desde que la habían llevado a ver "The Lion King", allá en Broadway. Desde ese momento, la muchacha había desarrollado una extraña obsesión por Troy Bolton, el chico que hacía de Simba. Llegó a un punto en el que incluso comenzó a molestar a Taylor, pues siempre estaba hablando de él y tratando de enseñarle grabaciones y otras cosas en las que salía el muchacho (**NdA: links de grabaciones de Jason cantando "Endless Night" y "He ****lives**** in me" en mi perfil, por si queréis verlas**).

Taylor se llegó a preguntar si lo que Gabriella sentía hacia ese chico no era demasiado fuerte como para ser simplemente platónico. Y ese pensamiento la desconcertaba, pues Taylor no era una de creer en flechazos. Y menos sin que la chica en cuestión conociera al chico más que por entrevistas o grabaciones en video. De hecho, a sus 28 años, Gabriella no había salido con ningún chico más que en alguna cita suelta, y a Taylor la asustaba que ambos sucesos (su obsesión y la falta de vida sentimental de la muchacha) tuvieran alguna relación. Porque era muy difícil que Gabriella llegara a conocer al muchacho en cuestión, mucho menos que llegara a tener una relación con él.

Y, sin embargo, Taylor se alegraba de que Gabriella se hubiera fijado en ese chico, pues esa fijación la había cambiado. Ahora, Gabriella tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma, estaba más feliz, más llena de sueños y de ilusiones. Un año después de que fueran a ver "The Lion King", Gabriella comenzó a cantar en un grupo de teatro formado por Sharpay y Ryan, cosa que Taylor nunca hubiera creído posible. Cuando la muchacha preguntó a Gabriella a qué se debía ese gran cambio, la respuesta de su amiga hizo que Taylor deseara encontrarse con ese Troy Bolton para darle las gracias.

- ¿Sabes, Taylor? – le dijo aquél día. - Alguien me ha enseñado que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, y que solo hay que tomar la decisión de vivir a tope y disfrutar de lo que venga. Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

En cuanto a los demás, Taylor estaba haciendo prácticas junto a Gabriella en el hospital y a ambas les iba muy bien. Sharpay y Ryan estaban muy ocupados con su grupo de teatro, y comenzaban a hacerse notar en Los Ángeles y sus alrededores. Por otro lado, ambos habían abierto una escuela de teatro que también comenzaba a abrirse paso entre las grandes. Y Chad, el atolondrado e irresponsable Chad, acababa de firmar por los Lakers como reserva para la NBA.

Al fin, Gabriella y Taylor llegaron a la puerta del piso que ambas compartían junto con Chad.

- Aquí te dejo. – sonrió Gabriella. – Voy a ver si consigo hacer que Shar cambie de opinión con respecto a dejarme cantar _algo_. Está empeñada en que yo tengo que hacer los coros y ella todo lo demás.

Taylor rió.

- Sí, suena mucho a Sharpay. – dijo, cogiendo su bolso y abriendo la puerta. - Pero no se si será cierto eso de que te vas a casa de Shar. – bromeó. – Quien sabe, igual me estás engañando para fugarte con el anciano de antes.

Gabriella rió.

- Oh, sí, quien sabe, a lo mejor encuentro en él a mi verdadero amor.

Las dos muchachas soltaron una carcajada, pero en ese momento, un fuerte dolor traspasó el corazón de Gabriella, quien se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto demudado.

- ¿Gabriella? – la llamó Taylor, alarmada. - ¿Estás bien?

Gabriella la miró, algo descolocada.

- S-sí… no se que me ha pasado. – susurró. – He sentido como si…

- ¿Cómo si qué? – preguntó Taylor, comenzando a asustarse.

- Nada. – contestó Gabriella, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. – Me voy, que llego tarde. Volveré a la hora de comer. ¿Va a venir Chad?

- Sí, hoy no tienen entrenamiento. ¿Estás segura de que…? – comenzó Taylor.

- Sí, sí. – contestó Gabriella. – No ha sido nada, de verdad. No te preocupes.

- Bueno… - dijo Taylor. Y con una última mirada preocupada hacia su amiga salió del coche.

Y mientras Gabriella conducía hacia el teatro, una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Porque el sentimiento que la había traspasado hacía unos minutos era el mismo que la había traspasado el día que su padre murió. Como si le arrancaran una parte de ella. Como si alguien pellizcara su corazón hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sin dejar de conducir, Gabriella se preguntó si no recibiría una mala noticia dentro de poco.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Gabriella no pudo más que rezar.

* * *

**7 de Febrero, 2004**

**12:00 AM**

Taylor se sentó frente al televisor con una taza de café en la mano, dispuesta a relajarse un rato después de una larga mañana de trabajo. Tras unos minutos haciendo zapping, una noticia captó su atención, y la taza que sujetaba cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

_Flashback:_

_9 de Julio, 1997_

_La mañana siguiente del estreno de "El Rey León"_

Taylor se hallaba sentada en la cafetería del hotel donde se habían alojado en Nueva York junto con Chad y Sharpay.

- ¿Dónde está Gabriella? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a la rubia. - ¿No va a bajar a desayunar?

- Salió a pasear al Central Park, me dejó una nota esta mañana. – contestó Sharpay. – Típico de Gabriella levantarse más temprano que el resto aún habiéndose acostado tan tarde.

Ryan rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ahí viene. – interrumpió Chad.

Los cuatro amigos se volvieron y observaron a Gabriella, que se acercaba con una sonrisa y una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

- Vaya, parece que nuestra pequeña Gabby ha encontrado en Central Park algo más que árboles. – bromeó Chad mientras la observaban acercarse.

Al fin, la chica llegó a la mesa. Y sin tan siquiera saludar, se sentó y se quedó mirando al infinito con su mejilla apoyada en la mano. Los cuatro amigos la observaron divertidos unos momentos, y al fin, Sharpay se aclaró la garganta.

- Ejem…

Gabriella se volvió a mirarla sobresaltada…

- Oh… - dijo, sonrojándose. – Buenos días, chicos.

- Cuenta, Gabs. – ordenó Sharpay, frotándose las manos. - ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – balbuceó Gabriella, sonrojándose aún más.

- ¿A quién has conocido en Central Park? – inquirió Taylor, riendo ante el color rosado que había adquirido el rostro de Gabriella.

- A… a n-nadie… - siguió balbuceando la muchacha. Pero una pequeña sonrisita soñadora la traicionó en ese preciso instante.

- Sí, claro, y yo soy una artista sin talento. – dijo Sharpay de forma sarcástica. – Vamos, suéltalo. ¿Quién es?

- Que no he conocido a nadie, de verdad. – suspiró Gabriella, cogiendo una tostada y comenzando a untarla de mantequilla.

- Algo te ha ocurrido. – siguió presionando Taylor.

- No… no tiene importancia. – contestó entonces Gabriella. Pero de nuevo, una sonrisita disimulada la traicionó.

- Gabby… - se quejó Taylor.

Gabriella levantó la vista hacia sus cuatro amigos y vio que la observaban expectantes con miradas de completa y absoluta curiosidad.

- No te vamos a dejar en paz hasta que lo cuentes. – le advirtió Ryan.

- Oh, vale. – cedió Gabriella. – No ha sido nada. Sólo me he encontrado con Troy Bolton, el chico de ayer, el que hacía de Simba.

Sharpay soltó un agudo grito de puro entusiasmo, y los cuatro amigos se taparon los oídos horrorizados.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Sharpay, con una risita. – Tenía que expresar mi entusiasmo de alguna forma.

- La próxima vez exprésalo pegando saltos. – dijo Chad, metiéndose el dedo en el oído en un intento de volver a oír algo con él.

Ryan le pegó unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Al final te acostumbras. – le comentó, y los cinco, incluso Sharpay, rieron.

- Bueno, pero, ¿qué te dijo? – preguntó entonces Taylor a Gabriella. - ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Tienes su número de teléfono? ¿Su dirección?

- ¿A qué se dedica? – saltó entonces Chad, medio en broma medio en serio. - ¿Tiene antecedentes criminales? ¿Piercings? ¿Tatuajes? ¿Le da a la bebida?

Gabriella rodó los ojos. A veces Chad se comportaba más como padre que como amigo, aún siendo él mucho más irresponsable e inmaduro que ella.

- No os entusiasméis tanto. – avisó Gabriella, bajando la vista. – No me atreví a hablarle.

Dos golpes se oyeron, y Gabriella levantó la vista. Sus dos amigas habían dejado caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Chad y Ryan siguieron comiendo, divertidos.

- ¡Gabby! – se quejó Sharpay entonces.

- Oh, pero ha sido… especial. – susurró entonces Gabriella, volviendo a perder la mirada en el infinito. – Pasó por mi lado… me saludó con la cabeza… me sonrió… y me sentí tan… tan… _mágica._

Taylor rodó los ojos, sonriendo, y Sharpay rió.

- Gabby se ha enamorado. – canturreó la rubia, haciendo que Gabriella se volviera hacia ella con una mirada molesta.

- Oh, cállate. – le contestó. - ¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de él si ni siquiera lo conozco?

Sharpay se ahuecó el pelo, sin dejar de sonreír. Gabriella miró a Taylor buscando apoyo, pero la morena tenía la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que Sharpay. Chad también sonreía divertido, al igual que Ryan, quien además le guiñó el ojo. La morena rodó los ojos.

- Anda, dejadme desayunar tranquila.

Taylor, sin abandonar la sonrisa, cambió de tema. Y a los cinco minutos, Gabriella estaba de nuevo perdida en su mundo, con el pensamiento puesto en cierto muchacho de ojos azules. Cierto muchacho que con sólo miradas y sonrisas había conseguido algo que ningún otro chico había conseguido en ella. Y Taylor lo sabía, por mucho que considerara que nadie se podía enamorar sin conocer al sujeto al que iba destinado ese amor, y por mucho que supiera que esa situación no iba a llegar a ningún sitio.

Taylor, en el fondo, lo sabía.

_Presente._

-Oh, Dios mío… - susurró la muchacha, con voz temblorosa. – Gabby…

* * *

Gabriella se encontraba en casa de Sharpay, repasando los guiones de la obra que estrenarían ese mismo fin de semana. La muchacha se había relajado. No había llegado ninguna mala noticia, y cuatro días después la morena no podía más que pensar en el incidente de su coche como en una anécdota más de su vida.

- ¿Crees que podrías cantarla si la subo un tono? – preguntó Sharpay, señalando una de las canciones del musical que habían compuesto junto con el resto de los chicos del grupo de teatro.

La morena se acercó al piano y tocó la melodía un tono por encima.

- Sí, sí que podría. – contestó. – Eso creo.

Sharpay sonrió y lo apuntó.

- Perfecto. Le diré a Kelsie que haga los arreglos.

Gabriella entonces se miró el reloj.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó. – Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde y le prometí a Tay que comería con ella.

Sharpay rodó los ojos, sonriente.

- Nunca penséis en invitarme, no pasa absolutamente nada. – comentó con ironía.

- ¿No decías que ibas a comer Zeke? – la picó Gabriella, sonriendo al recordar al amable muchacho que habían conocido hacía unos meses y que se había llevado el corazón de la reina del hielo.

Sharpay se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Gabriella soltara una carcajada.

- Oh, anda, vete ya. – se quejó la rubia. - ¡Corre! ¿No llegabas tarde?

Gabriella asintió y besó a su amiga en la mejilla.

- ¡Pásatelo bien! – le deseó.

Sharpay sonrió.

- Estoy segura de que lo haré. – dijo, con confianza.

Gabriella rodó los ojos y, con su chaqueta en la mano, fue hacia la puerta del apartamento que compartían Ryan y Sharpay.

- ¡Y saluda a Ryan de mi parte cuando vuelva! – gritó en dirección a la habitación donde seguía la rubia.

- ¡Vale! – gritó Sharpay a su vez.

Y sin más intercambio de palabras, la morena salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ya en el coche, Gabriella arrancó y encendió la calefacción. Tarareando por lo bajo, la morena encendió la radio y aceleró mientras cambiaba de canal con los botones que controlaban el aparato desde el volante. Al fin encontró la emisora que buscaba, especializada en Broadway y en musicales en general. El locutor estaba hablando en ese momento, extrañamente con voz temblorosa. Gabriella subió el volumen.

- … el cadáver ha sido encontrado esta mañana en Albuquerque, Nuevo México. Aunque la policía no ha querido dar más información, la tesis barajada es la del suicidio, ya que, según fuentes cercanas a la familia, el actor acarreaba una gran depresión desde hacía ya varios meses.

Gabriella torció una esquina para salir de la calle en la que estaba el apartamento de Sharpay.

- Muy triste. – dijo otro locutor. – Un chico tan joven, con tanto talento.

- Sí. – contestó de nuevo el que había dado la noticia. – Tuve la gran suerte de conocerlo en una gala benéfica, y doy fe de que era una persona maravillosa. La verdad es que me he quedado de piedra. Una gran tragedia.

- No me cabe en la cabeza, no lo entiendo. – siguió diciendo el otro. – Es una pena. Desde aquí, mi más sincero pésame para sus seres queridos.

- Sí, un abrazo para su familia. – secundó el primer locutor. – Y como pequeño homenaje, vamos a poner la canción más conocida en Broadway de este muchacho, este gran talento de nuestro pequeño mundillo, que nos ha dejado para siempre. Con mucho cariño emitimos hacia el cielo, desde donde, estamos seguros, nos escucha este gran muchacho. Va por ti, Troy Alexander Bolton.

Gabriella pegó un frenazo mientras sonaban los primeros acordes de "Endless Night", y se quedó parada en medio de la carretera, teniendo la suerte de que nadie conducía detrás de ella. La voz de Troy llenó los oídos de la muchacha, la oscuridad se adueñó de su visión, y un dolor sofocante se instauró en su pecho.

No.

No.

NO.

No podía ser. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Él no podía estar… no podía estar… no, era imposible. No podía ser cierto.

No.

Él, no.

Con los últimos acordes de "Endless Night" y moviéndose con movimientos mecánicos y autómatas, Gabriella dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia el lugar del que acababa de salir hacía unos instantes.

* * *

Sharpay acababa de terminar de peinarse cuando sonó el timbre. La muchacha se miró el reloj.

"Es temprano" pensó. "Zeke dijo que no podría llegar hasta dentro de media hora".

Con curiosidad, Sharpay se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

Era Gabriella.

La rubia abrió la puerta sonriente, pensando que a su amiga se le habría olvidado algo, y se encontró cara a cara con la misma muchacha morena que acababa de salir hacía unos minutos de esa misma puerta.

¿O era la misma?

Su cara estaba pálida, su expresión demudada, sus ojos vacíos.

La sonrisa de Sharpay desapareció súbitamente, dejando paso a una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Gabby? – preguntó en un susurro, muy asustada.

Gabriella entró con pasos lentos al apartamento, y Sharpay cerró la puerta tras ella. La morena caminó de la misma forma autómata con la que había estado actuando desde hacía unos minutos, y se quedó súbitamente parada en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Gabby? – volvió a llamar Sharpay. - ¿Gabriella? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Está muerto. – susurró la morena.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – preguntó Sharpay, comenzando a asustarse de verdad.

- Está muerto… - volvió a repetir la morena, con un deje de incredulidad en la voz.

Sharpay caminó hacia la morena y la tocó en el hombro. Gabriella se volvió y observó el gesto asustado de su amiga. Se vio reflejada en los ojos de color castaño claro de la rubia, y en su reflejo vio su expresión, su palidez, su frialdad. Y la realidad la golpeó como si se la hubieran tirado encima desde gran altura.

Súbitamente, Sharpay se encontró con una sollozante Gabriella entre sus brazos.

- Está muerto… muerto… - repetía la morena entre sollozos, una y otra vez.

- ¿Quién, Gabby? – preguntó Sharpay, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor de su amiga. - Me estás asustando.

- Troy… - susurró entonces Gabriella, y sus sollozos se hicieron aún más fuertes.

La rubia parpadeó, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su amiga.

- ¿El de Broadway? – preguntó, comprendiendo de pronto el dolor de la morena.

- Está muerto… - sollozó Gabriella, agarrándose a su amiga como si la vida le fuera en ello. – Está muerto… y jamás hablé con él. Jamás hablé con él, Sharpay.

- Oh, Gabby… - susurró Sharpay, abrazando a Gabriella muy fuerte y dejando escapar sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

Cuando Chad llegó al apartamento a la hora de comer, se encontró a una Taylor que se subía por las paredes de preocupación.

- ¿Tay? – la llamó, acercándose y cogiéndola por los hombros. - ¿Tay? ¿Qué ocurre?

Taylor miró a su novio con una expresión de angustia en la cara, y se abrazó a él.

- Oh, Chad… - susurró, nerviosa. – No se qué hacer. Él está muerto, y Gabriella no ha llegado a casa, y debería haber estado aquí hace una hora. Y no me coge el móvil, no se dónde está, no se qué hacer…

- Eh, eh, eh, frena, Tay. – la cortó Chad, separándola de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Taylor respiró hondo.

- Troy Bolton ha sido encontrado muerto esta mañana. – explicó.

Los ojos de Chad se abrieron en shock.

- ¿Muerto? – susurró. – Oh… Gabby…

- Eso fue lo que pensé yo. – dijo Taylor, con lagrimas en los ojos. – Decidí esperar hasta que llegara a casa y contárselo con cuidado, pero hace una hora que tendría que haber estado aquí, y me asusta que no haya llegado ya.

Chad abrazó a Taylor, preocupándose instantáneamente él también.

- Seguro que está bien. – dijo, intentando creérselo él también. – Seguro que se ha retrasado por algo. ¿Dónde estaba?

- En casa de Shar. – susurró Taylor. – Pero ella tampoco me coge el teléfono.

Justo en ese instante, el móvil de Taylor sonó, y la muchacha se lanzó a cogerlo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó, de forma aprehensiva.

Chad esperó, impaciente.

- Oh, gracias a Dios, Shar, estaba muy preocupada… - comenzó la muchacha. – Oh... Vale… Sí, no te preocupes, Chad y yo llegaremos en diez minutos. Hasta ahora.

Taylor colgó el teléfono, y se volvió hacia Chad.

- Gabby lo sabe. Está con Shar. – explicó, cogiendo su abrigo. – Y no está bien. Vamos.

* * *

Gabriella se acababa de dormir de puro agotamiento cuando Sharpay pudo llamar a Taylor, y también a Zeke para anular su cita.

La rubia dejó a la morena en su habitación, arropada entre las sábanas, y se acercó al ordenador. Rápidamente, lo encendió y conectó Internet. En el buscador puso las palabras Troy Bolton, y un montón de resultados de búsqueda salieron en pantalla: su página web oficial, noticias sobre su carrera… y noticias de su muerte. La rubia eligió una e hizo clic sobre la dirección.

Con gesto abatido y sacudiendo la cabeza de vez en cuando, Sharpay comenzó a leer.

"_Troy Bolton, 28 años, actor y cantante, se suicidó el pasado martes 3 de Febrero en un bosque cercano a Albuquerque, Nuevo México, por causas aún sin definir"._

- Una lástima… - susurró Sharpay, y con sorpresa notó como una lágrima de rabia y dolor bajaba por su mejilla. - ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? No es justo…

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y Sharpay se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, queriendo impedir que sonase de nuevo y despertase a Gabriella. Abrió con cuidado y se encontró con las caras preocupadas de Chad y Taylor. La muchacha les dejó pasar y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ellos.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Taylor con nerviosismo.

- No hagáis ruido. – les pidió Sharpay. – Se acaba de dormir.

Taylor se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo se ha enterado? – preguntó.

- No lo se. – contestó Sharpay. – Salió del apartamento, y a los pocos minutos volvió, y estaba… Joder, nunca la había visto así. – los ojos de Sharpay volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. – Ni siquiera cuando murió su padre. Parecía una sombra, un fantasma, un robot. Luego me lo contó, se echó a llorar, y ha estado llorando hasta que ha caído rendida.

Chad sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Sharpay para sentarse junto a Gabriella a esperar a que la muchacha despertara.

- No me cabe en la cabeza. – susurró Taylor, dirigiéndose a la rubia. - ¿Dices que no se puso así ni con lo de su padre? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce! Y sin embargo le ha dolido tanto como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida.

- Quizás lo fuera. – susurró Sharpay a su vez. – Desde un primer momento dije que Gabriella estaba enamorada de ese chico. ¿Viste cuánto cambió gracias a él? Por muy extraño que suene, por muy imposible que pueda parecer, lo que ella sentía hacia él era algo muy especial. Muchas veces me preguntaba si ese chico se acordaría de ella, si sentiría lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? – se preguntó Taylor.

Sharpay se encogió de hombros.

- Gabriella murmuró algo sobre una depresión… - dijo. – Pero supongo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta, y nunca se sabrá. Es una lástima, un chico que tocó tantos corazones, con tanto talento… Nunca me habría imaginado que acabaría así.

- Yo tampoco. – asintió Taylor. – Llevaba aguantando que Gabriella hablara sin parar de él siete años. Y, aunque me quejara, escuchaba. Jamás me pareció un chico que pudiera hacer algo así. Más bien me parecía un chico alegre, lleno de sueños e ilusiones, de talento y de ganas de vivir. Me he quedado de piedra cuando lo han dicho en las noticias.

Sharpay asintió, y señaló la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Gabriella.

- Nos va a necesitar mucho. – señaló, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Taylor suspiró, se acercó a su amiga y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- Lo sé, Shar. – susurró. – Por mucho que me parezca irracional… lo sé.

* * *

_Hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Contesto reviews anónimos: _

_Gabriella:__ ¡Gracias! La verdad es que no he visto ningún fic que tenga el mismo argumento que éste, ni siquiera parecido, o sea que estoy contenta, jeje. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por tu review. De verdad. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! PD: "Flipped" va a tardar unos días más, porque todavía estoy de exámenes, y traducir me cuesta un día entero, mientras que escribir un capítulo original me cuesta un par de horas y lo hago como descanso. _

_TaniaEfron:__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste del tráiler? Si me lo dices, te lo podré aclarar. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ;-) ¡Un beso! _

_Marizzita:__ ¡Hola! xD Pues hombre, este fic tiene su parte trágica que dura unos capítulos… pero a partir de ahí espero no hacerte llorar demasiado. ;-) Al menos un tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso! _

_Lucia:__ ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Aunque eso de que sea la mejor novela… xD No se, seguro que hay por ahí muchas mejores que cualquiera de las mías. Yo sólo soy una aficionada. :-P Gracias de nuevo por tu review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Besos! _

_Debbi:__ ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que no me considero buena escribiendo tráilers, así que me encanta que me digáis que os ha gustado. Gracias de nuevo, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí de vez en cuando. ;-)  
¡Besos! _

_Y ya está. Gracias a todos por los maravillosos reviews que me mandáis. ¡Y por el número! Sólo en dos capítulos (uno de ellos un tráiler y el otro un mísero prólogo) tengo 15 reviews… ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! _

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! _


	4. Duelo

_¡Hola, chicos! Eh, ¿tan horrible era el capítulo anterior? No sé, tengo seis reviews y unas 44 lecturas. Los 38 restantes que habéis leído, ¿no os ha gustado o no dejasteis review porque no os apetecía? Soy una chica de inseguridades, un poco de feedback no me vendría mal para saber si estoy llevando esta historia por el camino correcto. ;-)_

_Y me faltó el review de mi fan number one, .Desi Malfoy Cullen., y también de Agustitanic, a quien también eché de menos. :-(__Sobretodo ellos dos porque nunca me habían fallado en ningún capítulo. Por eso, os lo pregunto: ¿tan horrible fue? Espero que no…_

_No es que esté pidiendo más reviews, estoy contentísima de llevar 21 reviews en tres capítulos, pero tengo unas 250 lecturas, y si las comparas con los reviews… :-S _

_No sé, algo estaré haciendo mal._

_Contesto vuestros maravillosos reviews al final, como ya sabéis. Pero en dos de vuestros reviews, en concreto en el de __Debbi__ y en el de __Gabriela__, hubo dos preguntas que quizás os estéis haciendo más gente. __Debbi__ preguntaba si no era contradictorio que un Troy descrito como tan alegre, feliz y con ganas de vivir se suicidara. Os copio mi contestación para subsanar dudas: _

"_Si has leído mis notas de autor, habrás visto que este fic está dedicado a una persona real. El primer Simba, el que originó el papel: Jason Raize. Pues bien, aunque, como bien he dicho, Troy no es Jason Raize, sí que me he basado ligeramente en su historia. Y Jason era así. Una persona que regalaba alegría, esperanza, sonrisas capaces de levantarte el ánimo en un instante, talento, ganas de vivir.  
Pero algo le sucedió. Algo le ocurrió (no lo sabemos del todo bien, aunque corren muchos rumores) que le acarreó una fuerte depresión. Al cabo del tiempo, esa depresión lo llevó al suicidio. Con tan sólo 28 años._

_Mi respuesta a tu pregunta desde un punto de vista médico (estudio Medicina) es no. No es contradictorio. Es lo que tienen las depresiones. Si la depresión es fuerte, es capaz de cambiarte por completo. Eso es precisamente lo que va a resultar difícil de describir en este fic: el cambio desde un Troy alegre, con planes de futuro, con ganas de vivir, al Troy taciturno y depresivo con tendencias suicidas. Aunque parezca mentira, una de las causas de muerte más frecuentes hoy en día es el suicidio. Es triste, pero es así._

_¿Has leído las citas que pongo al principio de ambos capítulos? ¿Las de Jason? Cada cita que ponga al principio de los capítulos tendrá relación con el capítulo en sí. Algunas serán de Jason, otras de gente que lo conocía. Pero las dos que he puesto por ahora son de Jason, y ambas tienen un mensaje completamente esperanzador: "vive cada momento como si fuera el último" y "sólo tienes que luchar por tus sueños para que éstos se hagan realidad".  
Esa misma persona de cuyos labios salieron esas palabras se suicidó cinco o seis años más tarde. Y, desgraciadamente, es un caso real._

_En el caso de Troy, iré dando pequeñas pistas sobre las causas de su propia depresión conforme pasen los capítulos. Y el cambio será gradual. Lento. Quizás imposible de ver desde dentro del fic, pero un espectador desde fuera será capaz de darse cuenta._

_Espero haberte convencido. ;-)  
Cualquier duda o cualquier contradicción que veas, me gustaría que me la comentaras. Ayuda mucho tener vuestros puntos de vista, y me ha encantado recibir un review con una crítica constructiva, como el tuyo. Son los reviews que me ayudan a mejorar cada día y me animan a seguir escribiendo."_

_En cuanto a __Gabriela__, preguntaba si Troy tenía razones para suicidarse. Pues hombre, yo soy de las que piensa que los problemas existen para ser solucionados, pero eso no les vale a las personas suicidas. Troy tenía problemas que lo llevaron a suicidarse. Quizás a una persona sana no le hubiera llevado hasta ese punto, pero el problema es que Troy no estaba sano. Troy tenía una fuerte depresión. Esa depresión agrandó sus problemas hasta el punto en el que decidió quitarse la vida. En mis capítulos pondré ciertas pistas acerca de los problemas de Troy, a ver si las pilláis. _

_Y sin más dilación, que me enrollo más que las persianas, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, el cual espero que os guste más que el anterior. A parte de dedicárselo, como siempre, a Jason, quiero dedicar este capítulo a la selección española, que acaba de pasar a la final de la Eurocopa. ¡Por fin! xD_

_Antes de que me preguntéis nada, sí, este fic es completa y absolutamente TROYELLA. Y sí, eso quiere decir que Troy seguirá apareciendo. xD De una forma u otra… _

_**AVISO: En este capítulo hay una escena de suicidio. No es sangrienta, es más bien emocional, pero de todas formas os aviso para que lo tengáis en cuenta.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jason Raize: "Singing _**"Endless Night", and sharing the discovery that we have pieces of ourselves from everyone we've touched in our lives. That touches me."**_

_(Cantar "Endless Night", y compartir el descubrimiento de que tenemos trocitos dentro de cada uno de nosotros provenientes de todos los que hemos tratado en nuestras vidas. Eso me hace emocionarme)._

_¡Busa, Simba!_

* * *

**15 de**** Febrero****, 2004**

**Albuquerque, East High School**

**10:00 AM**

Ryan aparcó el coche en uno de los pocos sitios libres que quedaban en el parking del East High School, en Albuquerque, lugar de nacimiento y lugar donde estudió Troy Bolton. Tras sacar la llave del contacto del coche, el muchacho se volvió a mirar a Gabriella, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. - ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar?

Gabriella asintió sin mirarlo, y salió del coche. Ryan suspiró y la siguió. El muchacho se había ofrecido a llevar a Gabriella a una misa que se iba a ofrecer en memoria de Troy Bolton en su ciudad natal.

Esa última semana había sido horrible. La habían pasado tratando de consolar a Gabriella, tratando de hacerle ver que las cosas pasan por una razón, que tenía que seguir con su vida, que era una pena, pero que ya no se podía hacer nada. No lo habían conseguido. Gabriella seguía sin apenas hablar o comer, llorando por las noches hasta caer rendida. No había dejado de ir a trabajar, pero llegó a un punto en el que sus propios superiores le dijeron que se quedara en casa y le desearon que se mejorara pronto.

Al final, todos pensaron que quizás sería bueno darle una conclusión al asunto, y por eso Ryan se había ofrecido a llevarla a esta misa, para ver si la muchacha conseguía dejar a Troy marchar. Gabriella había accedido, ofreciéndole una pequeña y triste sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. La primera que había cruzado su rostro durante esa semana. Los demás no habían podido ir con ellos, pero a Gabriella no le importaba, era mejor así. Ryan siempre respetaba su decisión de no hablar, y la dejaba sola cuando se lo pedía. Siempre había podido confiar en él, y para Gabriella, Ryan era el mejor amigo que se pudiera desear. Le había alegrado que la llevara él.

La misa se iba a ofrecer en el gimnasio del instituto en el que estudió Troy, con asistencia de familiares, amigos y cualquiera que quisiera acudir. Pronto, Ryan tomó del brazo a Gabriella y la guió por entre la numerosa gente que se había acercado al instituto, en busca de dos sitios libres en el gimnasio para poder sentarse.

El homenaje se realizó sin ningún problema. El gimnasio estaba lleno, y junto a los familiares y amigos, se podía ver a todos aquellos que trabajaron o compartieron escenario con Troy, incluidos todos los actores del elenco original de "The Lion King", muy desconcertados y entristecidos, y los directivos del show, igualmente entristecidos. Durante el tiempo que duró se recordaron cosas de la infancia y juventud de Troy, anécdotas y rasgos del carácter del muchacho. Ryan se encontró pensando que, si lo hubiera conocido, le hubiera caído muy bien. Se comentó que, en un principio, nadie hubiera dicho que Troy acabaría formando parte del mundo del espectáculo, sino que se pensaba que acabaría en la NBA por lo bueno que era jugando al baloncesto. Al parecer, había sido el capitán del primer equipo del instituto en sus años de adolescente.

El acto llegó a su fin tras una emotiva escucha de la canción "Endless Night" interpretada por uno de los susplentes de Troy en "The Lion King". Antes de empezar, el muchacho contó cuánto admiraba a Troy, y el consuelo que tenía al saber que, al menos, lo había conocido y había podido aprender del mejor. Recalcó la amabilidad, la actitud trabajadora y la bondad del muchacho, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Cuando cantó, muy emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos, no hubo una mirada seca en todo el gimnasio. Hasta Ryan se encontró con la quemazón en los ojos que auguraba lágrimas.

Cuando todo terminó, Ryan volvió a tomar del brazo a Gabriella para salir del gimnasio sin perderse entre la multitud. La muchacha no dijo una palabra durante el corto camino hacia el coche, pero cuando se subieron y Ryan arrancó, lo sorprendió con una petición.

- Ryan… ¿te importa llevarme al cementerio de Albuquerque? – pidió. – Será sólo un momento. Luego nos podemos marchar.

- Sí… claro. – murmuró Ryan, sorprendido.

Sin más dilación, el muchacho se puso en camino. Sabía dónde estaba el cementerio porque había tenido familia viviendo en esa ciudad y había pasado muchos veranos en sus calles, así que no tardó demasiado en encontrar el lugar. Cuando llegaron, Gabriella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

- Gracias, Ry. – susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y se bajó del coche.

Ryan la siguió, pero dejándole espacio, sin querer agobiarla.

Tras un rato de búsqueda y unas preguntas a gente que pasaba por allí, Gabriella llegó a la tumba donde descansaba Troy Bolton.

_Aquí yace _

_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON_

_Amado hijo, primo y amigo._

_Canta junto a los ángeles, Troy._

_Nunca te olvidaremos._

Gabriella se sentó frente a la tumba, y por primera vez en todo el día, se concedió la libertad de dejar caer sus lágrimas. Ryan la observó de lejos, y se sentó en un banco, esperando a que la muchacha terminara.

La morena acarició las numerosas flores que descansaban alrededor de la tumba, y después pasó la mano por la fría losa de mármol, dejándola descansar sobre el nombre de Troy.

- Duele pensar que esto es lo más cerca que te voy a tener de aquí en adelante. – susurró, dirigiéndose a la tumba. – Duele pensar que ya jamás voy a poder conocerte en persona, que jamás voy a poder decirte todo lo que me has enseñado, todo lo que has significado y significas para mí. A veces me pregunto por qué duele tanto, si tú y yo nunca… - su voz se quebró, y la muchacha se tragó un sollozo. – Te echo muchísimo de menos. Y no dejo de preguntarme cómo es posible que sienta tu ausencia del mundo, que note que ya no caminas entre nosotros. Que te eche tanto de menos si jamás estuve contigo, si nunca tuve ocasión de saber cómo es el mundo a tu lado. Pero lo cierto es que no importan los por qués. Importa que te echo muchísimo de menos, que el mundo sin ti ha perdido todo el color, que no soy capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida. ¿Qué me hiciste aquella noche, Troy? ¿Qué hechizo me lanzaste? ¿Por qué te sentía tan unido a mí, y por qué me dolió tanto cuando te arrancaste la vida?

Gabriella tuvo que parar, pues los sollozos le impedían decir nada más. Cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse, la muchacha continuó.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó, en un susurro. - ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué olvidaste poner en práctica todo lo que nos habías enseñado? Nos aseguraste, cada vez que interpretabas "Endless Night", que después de la oscuridad siempre brilla el sol, que después de una tormenta las nubes siempre se aclaran. Tú creías en ese mensaje. Decías que te emocionaba. Y a través de esa canción nos enseñaste a tener esperanza. Ahora me has quitado todo eso. Ya nunca más podré tener esperanza. Ya nunca saldrá el sol para mí, y sobre mi cabeza siempre se cernirán las nubes. Porque sin ti, nada de eso tiene sentido. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no recordaste "Endless Night"? Si la hubieras recordado, si tan solo hubiera pasado por tu mente, tal vez ahora mismo estarías aquí.

Acto seguido, la muchacha estalló en angustiados sollozos, con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose el pecho con ambos brazos. No notó que alguien se había parado detrás de ella hasta que ese alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, sobresaltándola.

Gabriella se volvió en un gesto rápido hacia el dueño de esa mano, y se encontró mirando unos ojos verdes y penetrantes. Con un pequeño respingo, Gabriella descubrió delante de ella un muchacho muy parecido a aquél que descansaba bajo sus cuerpos. También tenía el pelo castaño, y los ojos claros, de la misma forma que los de Troy, solo que de un color más verdoso. El resto de sus rasgos eran también similares.

- Oh… - susurró la muchacha, levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas. – Lo siento.

- No… - dijo el muchacho. – No pretendía sobresaltarte. Sólo… me sorprendió ver a alguien aquí a la hora de comer. Venía pensando que iba a estar solo.

- Yo ya me voy. – susurró Gabriella, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia Ryan, que se había levantado y observaba la escena delante de él por si tenía que intervenir.

- No tienes por qué irte. – murmuró el muchacho. – Escuché el final de tu discurso, y pensé en hablar un rato contigo. No tienes prisa, ¿verdad?

- N-no… - contestó Gabriella. – Pero…

- ¿Eras amiga de Troy? – preguntó el muchacho entonces, volviendo la vista hacia la tumba con mirada triste.

Gabriella sopesó posibles respuestas durante un instante.

- Conocida. – contestó al final, no queriendo dar una imagen de loca por haber venido a visitar la tumba de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

El muchacho se volvió hacia ella.

- Me pareces algo más que conocida. – comentó. – Si fueras una simple conocida, no te hubieras molestado en venir aquí. Y no hubieras llorado como lo estabas haciendo hace un instante.

Gabriella no contestó, y el muchacho extendió su mano.

- Kevin Benneth. – se presentó. – Soy primo de Troy.

- Gabriella Montez. – susurró Gabriella, aceptando la mano del chico.

- ¿Has estado en la misa? – preguntó entonces el muchacho, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar al muchacho. Así que eran primos. Por eso se parecían tanto. Observando la expresión del Kevin, la morena descubrió a alguien que compartía su tristeza y su horror. El muchacho estaba pálido y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Sus dientes estaban ligeramente apretados en un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Estabais muy unidos? – preguntó Gabriella suavemente.

Kevin asintió levemente con un gesto.

- Nos criamos juntos. Me fui a vivir con mis tíos cuando mis padres murieron. Troy y yo teníamos diez años. – susurró, volviéndose hacia la tumba. - En cuanto entré a la universidad me marché, pero Troy y yo seguimos en contacto. Hasta hace unos meses, al menos. Yo sabía que estaba pasándolo mal, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a… a… a esto. Debería haber estado ahí, debería haberle ayudado, pero… - la voz del muchacho se quebró, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. – Dios, no dejo de echarme la culpa.

Gabriella avanzó entonces hasta el muchacho y le puso la mano en un brazo.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. – susurró Gabriella, conmovida ante la avalancha de sentimientos que acababa de expresarle aquél desconocido. – No ha sido culpa de nadie. Él no querría que tú te echaras la culpa de nada.

El muchacho se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa triste.

- De nuevo hablas de él como si fueras más que una simple conocida. – señaló.

Gabriella se encogió de hombros, y se volvió hacia Ryan de nuevo, quien esperaba pacientemente.

- Lo digo en serio. – susurró, mirando de nuevo a Kevin. – Él no hubiera querido que nadie se culpara de esto. No creo que hubiera querido que sufriéramos por su causa, aunque eso sea inevitable. Él hizo lo que creyó que debía hacer, y no hubiera dejado que lo detuvieras.

- Quizás tengas razón. – murmuró Kevin. – Gracias. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera lo que me acabas de decir.

- No hay de qué. – susurró Gabriella.

- Ahora sólo me falta convencer a mi tío de que tampoco es su culpa. – susurró Kevin.

- ¿Por qué piensa que es su culpa? – preguntó Gabriella, recolocando algunas flores que se habían caído de sus respectivos lugares.

- Troy y él no se hablaban. – explicó Kevin suavemente. – Mi tío piensa que ha sido por eso.

- Oh… - murmuró Gabriella, volviéndose a mirar a Ryan. Tenían que ponerse en marcha si querían llegar esa noche a Los Ángeles. – B-bueno, me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias, hablar contigo me ha hecho sentirme mejor.

- Yo también me siento mejor, dentro de lo que cabe. – sonrió Kevin, ofreciéndole de nuevo esa sonrisa triste tan parecida a la de Troy. – Espero verte más veces. ¿Vives aquí?

Gabriella negó con la cabeza.

- Los Ángeles. – murmuró.

Kevin enarcó una ceja.

- Yo vivo en Nueva York. – comentó. – Vaya, vivimos bastante lejos el uno del otro. Por cierto, ¿vas a ir al homenaje?

- ¿Homenaje? – preguntó Gabriella.

Kevin asintió.

- El día 8 de Abril en el New Amsterdam Theatre, en Nueva York, donde mi primo representó el papel de Simba tantas veces. – explicó. – Se pondrán videos de Troy de cuando era más joven, videos de Troy interpretando a Simba, habrá discursos, e incluso una ceremonia africana de paso al más allá dirigida por el elenco original de "The Lion King". Yo daré un discurso (**NdA: lo de la ceremonia africana lo hicieron con Jason… me hubiera gustado verlo**).

Gabriella lo pensó un momento.

- Puede que me acerque. – contestó al final.

- Deberías. – dijo Kevin. – Vamos a dejar espacio en el acto para homenajes de amigos, conocidos e incluso fans. Si quieres, puedes hacer algo.

La idea atrajo a Gabriella desde el principio.

- Sí… estaría bien. –contestó.

- Puedes avisarme cuando tengas pensado lo que vas a hacer, para que te guarde un hueco. – le comentó el muchacho, sacando una pequeña agenda del bolsillo. – Te apuntaré mi número.

Gabriella aceptó la hoja de papel con el número del muchacho y le lanzó una sonrisita fugaz.

- Gracias por permitirme hacer esto. – susurró. – Nos veremos allí.

Kevin le devolvió la misma sonrisa fugaz.

- Nos veremos allí. – se despidió.

Y Gabriella caminó hacia Ryan, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en esa horrible semana, mientras que Kevin Benneth la seguía con la mirada, sintiéndose exactamente igual.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Ryan, el muchacho la tomó por los hombros en actitud de apoyo.

- ¿Y ese? – preguntó suavemente.

- El primo de Troy. – contestó Gabriella. Y su voz sonó mucho más parecida a antes de que Troy muriera.

- Estás mejor. – señaló Ryan. No era una pregunta.

- Sí. – admitió Gabriella. – Supongo que Kevin y yo nos hemos ayudado mutuamente.

- ¿Te dio su número? – preguntó Ryan esbozando una sonrisa pícara y señalando el papel que Gabriella apretaba en la mano.

La morena le pegó un codazo amigable.

- Voy a hacer algo para homenajear a Troy. – le explicó. – Parece ser que le van a hacer un gran acto memorial el día 8 de Abril, y me ha dicho que puedo participar. Por eso hemos intercambiado nuestros números.

- Ya. Sólo por eso. – rió Ryan, burlándose. Gabriella volvió a darle un codazo, y rodó los ojos. - ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Gabriella sonrió suavemente y levantó la vista hacia Ryan.

- Cantar. – susurró.

- No se para qué he preguntado. – sonrió Ryan a su vez. - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Gabriella suspiró profundamente y se abrazó a sí misma con los brazos.

- Volvamos a casa. – murmuró.

Y se alejó del muchacho, caminando rápidamente hacia el coche.

* * *

El vehículo dejó atrás las últimas casas de Albuquerque, adentrándose en la carretera que serpenteaba alrededor del bosque cercano a la ciudad para luego adentrarse un trecho en la espesura. Gabriella se había sentado en actitud pensativa tras haber guardado el número de Kevin con cuidado en su bolso. Miraba por la ventana, hacia los árboles, rememorando los sucesos de ese día, mientras mordisqueaba una barrita energética.

- Pararemos a comer cuando salgamos del bosque. – sugirió Ryan.

- Mmm… - asintió Gabriella, sin dejar de mirar los árboles.

Ryan puso la radio, y una suave música de los años 60 llenó el espacio acústico del coche.

Poco a poco, se adentraron más y más en la espesura y el ambiente se oscureció. Y de pronto, los sentidos de Gabriella se pusieron alerta y el vello de su nuca se erizó. La imagen de unos ojos azul hielo pasó de forma rápida por su mente, y un sentimiento de sufrimiento infinito que le era ajeno se instauró en su corazón.

- ¡¡PARA!! – gritó la muchacha súbitamente.

Ryan, sobresaltado, pisó el freno de forma brusca, y el coche derrapó, quedando atravesado en medio de la carretera. El muchacho se volvió hacia Gabriella.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver que la muchacha ya no estaba en el coche.

- Mierda. – susurró Ryan, quitándose el cinturón y saliendo del coche en pos de Gabriella.

Se abrazó a sí misma, con horror. Una especie de fuerza la guiaba por el bosque, una fuerza a la que era incapaz de resistirse. Imágenes que no pertenecían a su mente habían comenzado a invadirla. Era como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona. Unas viejas zapatillas de deporte, un mechón de pelo castaño claro sobre sus ojos, árboles. Y ese sentimiento. Ese vacío inmenso, ese horror, ese dolor infinito.

Y esa determinación.

- ¡Gabriella!

Ryan la llamaba, pero la muchacha no podía volverse a mirarlo. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Sus pasos rápidos la guiaron alrededor de un río, y la muchacha tuvo que comenzar a trepar por una escarpada pared, camino a un puente que se hallaba a bastante altura, por encima de las copas de los árboles.

- ¡Gabriella!

Su mente seguía llenándose de imágenes. Unas manos que no eran suyas agarraban las mismas piedras en las que ella se estaba apoyando para trepar. Una rama le hizo un corte en una pierna, pero a la morena no le importó. El sentimiento que la había embargado era mucho más fuerte. Rabia. Dolor. Impotencia. Miedo. Angustia. Horror. Vacío. Frío.

Y esa horrible determinación.

- ¡¡Gabriella!! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La muchacha llegó hasta el puente y trepó por la barandilla, y súbitamente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Cuando esa extraña fuerza la liberó, se dejó caer al suelo de forma suave, abrazando su pecho fuertemente con ambos brazos, mirando sin ver hacia la barandilla opuesta a la que acababa de trepar.

Pero las imágenes siguieron sucediéndose, como si las estuviera viviendo ella misma. Gabriella estaba quieta, pero en su mente seguía moviéndose. Se movía junto a él. Se movía como si fuera él.

"Que alguien lo detenga…" pensó la muchacha de forma agónica.

Con horror, Gabriella vio a través de otros ojos cómo trepaba la barandilla hacia el otro lado, como se paraba sujetándose suavemente a la barandilla. Con un sollozo, Gabriella vio el abismo, la altura a la que se encontraba, las revueltas aguas del río bajo sus pies. Miedo. Terror. Angustia. Frío. Dolor. Rabia. Impotencia. Vacío.

Pero, ante todo, determinación.

- ¡¡NO!! – gritó Gabriella, extendiendo la mano hacia alguien que no estaba allí.

Y saltó. Y cayendo, se sintió libre al fin, aliviado de que todo fuera a terminar.

La última imagen que acudió a su mente fue la de aquella muchacha de bucles morenos y ojos color chocolate, sentada en un banco de Central Park. Y, una milésima de segundo antes de que todo se acabara, se arrepintió.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Había acabado.

- ¡Gabriella!

Ryan rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos, y la sintió temblar. Le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, y lo que vio lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, horrorizados, repletos de lágrimas de terror y dolor. Su rostro estaba pálido, demudado. Sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos.

- ¡Gabby! – la llamó Ryan, sacudiéndola un poco.

El pánico en la voz de su amigo sacó a Gabriella de su trance.

- Ryan. – susurró. Y se deshizo en sollozos. – Oh, Ryan.

- Gabriella, ¿qué…? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Fue aquí. – susurró ella, interrumpiéndole. – Fue aquí.

De alguna forma, Ryan entendió de quien estaba hablando.

- Gabby, eso no lo puedes saber. – susurró él, asustado.

- Fue aquí, Ry. – le aseguró ella, mirándolo a los ojos. – Lo he visto.

- ¿Qué lo has…? Gabby, eso no es posible. – dijo el muchacho, asustándose aún más e intentando hablar con lógica. – Estás agotada, no sabes lo que dices. Vámonos a casa.

- Fue aquí, Ryan. – volvió a asegurar ella. – Trepó por ahí… - señaló la pared con una mano temblorosa. – …cruzó hacia la otra barandilla… - la muchacha señaló el punto exacto que había aparecido en su visión. - … y saltó. Saltó, Ry.

- Gabby… - murmuró Ryan, aterrorizado. – Gabby, ¿qué estás…? ¿Qué…?

- Me recordó. – sollozó la muchacha. – Me recordó, Ryan. Y se arrepintió. Cuando ya no tenía remedio. Se arrepintió. Se arrepintió, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Oh, Ryan.

La morena se acurrucó en los brazos de su amigo, quien comenzó a mecerla de forma suave y a murmurar palabras de consuelo. Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos. Los minutos, se convirtieron en horas. Y al fin, exhausta, Gabriella levantó unos ojos completamente rojos y cansados hacia su amigo, que la miraba tremendamente preocupado.

- Llévame a casa. – pidió la morena, en un susurro apenas audible.

Pero Ryan la oyó, y asintió. La ayudó a levantarse, y la tomó de la cintura. Y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, juntos.

* * *

Horas después, en el coche, Gabriella cayó dormida. Y Ryan sacó su móvil y marcó unos dígitos con rapidez.

- Taylor… - murmuró. – Soy Ryan.

_- ¿Ry? ¿Dónde estáis? Deberíais haber llegado ya, estaba preocupada. _

- Estamos a medio camino. – siguió murmurando el muchacho. – La cosa se… retrasó. Y se desmadró. Taylor, estoy preocupado por ella.

_- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Donde está Gabby?_

- Ahora mismo está dormida. Pero Tay, ha tenido una especie de… alucinación. Cree que ha visto la forma en que murió ese chico. No he pasado más miedo en mi vida, pensé que se había vuelto loca.

Taylor guardó silencio unos instantes.

- _Llamaré a su madre._ – dijo entonces. – _Creo que a Gabby le vendrá bien tenerla a su lado estos días. No te preocupes. Tráela, y ya veremos qué pasa. _

- Todo iba tan bien… - susurró entonces el muchacho, en tono asustado. – Incluso había vuelto a una relativa normalidad. Y, de pronto, me hizo parar el coche y se bajó, y caminó… Dios, caminó como si conociera el lugar al que iba. Fue… fue muy raro, Tay. Me asustó muchísimo. Fue como si conociera el camino.

- _Ryan, tranquilízate. _– dijo Taylor, comenzando a temer también por su amigo. – _Estás conduciendo, ¿vale? No pienses más en eso. Sólo… tráela a casa. Aquí podremos ayudarla, y hablar de lo que ha pasado. _

Ryan suspiró.

- Vale. – susurró. – Llegaremos en unas horas.

- _Llámame si pasa algo. _– dijo Taylor. – _Conduce con cuidado. _

- Sí. – contestó Ryan. – Hasta luego.

Tras colgar el teléfono, el muchacho miró de reojo a Gabriella. Se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y sin soltar su agarre sobre su pecho, como si tuviera mucho frío, o como si tuviera un agujero o mucho dolor y quisiera taparlo o aliviarlo.

- Oh, Gabby… - susurró Ryan. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Y el muchacho siguió conduciendo, mirando a su amiga de vez en cuando, temiendo por ella como nunca había temido.

Deseando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Una aclaración. Jason se ahorcó, no se tiró por un puente. Ya sabéis que no estoy escribiendo su historia, pero tenía que hacer esta aclaración por si acaso. No sea que a alguno os de por buscar y veáis que no fue así._

_Contesto reviews:_

_Debbi:__ ¡Hola! ¿Recibiste mi contestación al mail? Espero que sí, y que te aclarara las dudas. Ya habrás visto que he puesto mi respuesta a tu pregunta al principio, porque me parece interesante, ya que puede que más gente se esté haciendo esa misma pregunta. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso!_

_TaniaEfron:__ ¡Hola, guapa! Muchas gracias por tu review. Si vuelves a leer el tráiler, hay muchas pistas de la forma en que Troy "vuelve a la vida" (que no es exactamente eso lo que pasa, jeje). ¿De verdad te gustó "Endless Night"? ¡Vaya! ¡Genial! Me has dado una alegría, jaja… Por curiosidad, ¿viste la canción a través de mi perfil o la buscaste por tu cuenta? Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que nadie lee mis notas de autor, jaja… en las que, entre otras cosas, escribí que había videos de Jason cantando en mi perfil. xD  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Besos!_

_Marizzita:__ ¡Holaaa! ¡Vaya, un capítulo en el que no te he hecho llorar! Y eso que era triste… ¿estaré perdiendo mi toque? xD Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un besazo!_

_Gelen:__ ¡¡Gelen!!  
¡¡HOLA!!  
¡¡Pero qué alegría verte por aquí!! Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, ¿cómo iba a olvidarme? xD  
Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero verte más veces por aquí. ¡Muchísimos besos!_

_Gabriela:__ ¡¡Tranqui!! xD  
Que tú sabes que yo soy de finales felices, no pienses que voy a dejar las cosas así. xD  
¡No me mates! xD  
En cuanto a lo de las razones, te he contestado al principio del capítulo, como espero que hayas visto. Me ha parecido que era una duda que podía ser general, así que he decidido contestársela a todos.  
Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero verte por aquí más veces. ¡¡Besitos!!_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Reviews si queréis que actualice lo más pronto posible! Porque cuantos más reviews vea, más me motivaréis. ;-) Y, al fin y al cabo, tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 8, por lo que podría actualizar rápido._

_¡Besitos! _

* * *


	5. The sun will rise

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, chicos y chicas. Parece mentira, pero cuando estás de vacaciones tienes menos tiempo para todo. Es increíble. Y además, son Sanfermines, así que… xD_

_Mañana me voy de vacaciones, así que no esperéis actualizaciones mías hasta el día 3 de Agosto. Si encuentro un ordenador antes de esa fecha intentaré actualizar, pero me va a ser difícil._

_Y nada, que disfrutéis el capítulo. Ya sabéis que contesto reviews anónimos al final, ¿vale?_

_¡Un beso, y hasta la vuelta!_

* * *

**Jason Raize: "Singing for me was always attached to being in a show. After I did a few shows, I realized that what I liked was singing, as opposed to just acting. It went crazy, like a big snowball going down a mountain. I was lucky enough to get a few shows, and here I am!"**

_(Cantar, para mí, siempre estuvo unido a estar en un show. Después de hacer unos pocos shows, me di cuenta de que lo que me gustaba era cantar, no solo actuar. Las cosas se desquiciaron, como una gran bola de nieve bajando por una montaña. Fui lo suficientemente afortunado como para conseguir unos pocos shows, ¡y aquí estoy!)_

_¡Busa, Simba!_

* * *

Taylor paseaba por el vestíbulo del apartamento que compartía con Chad y con Gabriella, en pijama y con expresión preocupada. Chad la observaba con el ceño fruncido, también con los pantalones del pijama puestos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, la cual daba al vestíbulo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, esperando a que Ryan y Gabriella subieran las escaleras, habiendo llamado Ryan para decir que acababa de aparcar abajo.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Taylor se apresuró a abrir, y se encontró con Ryan, que había cogido a Gabriella estilo novia estando la muchacha profundamente dormida. Taylor le abrió camino hasta la sala de estar y le señaló el sillón. Con cuidado, Ryan tumbó a Gabriella, acomodándola lo mejor que pudo. Con un suspiro, la muchacha se acurrucó y siguió durmiendo, sin enterarse del cambio.

Taylor le indicó por gestos a Ryan que salieran al vestíbulo, y el muchacho la siguió. Chad se quedó con Gabriella, por si despertaba.

Con cuidado, Taylor cerró la puerta de la sala de estar cuando Ryan la cruzó.

Los dos muchachos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un cálido abrazo.

- La desperté antes de subir. – susurró Ryan cuando se separaron. – Pero la vi tan cansada que decidí tomarla en brazos, y de camino volvió a caer dormida.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – susurró Taylor a su vez.

- Yo… - comenzó Ryan. Se interrumpió, y suspiró profundamente. – Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo se.

- Cuéntamelo paso por paso. – sugirió la chica.

Ryan se apoyó en la pared y masajeó sus sienes con las manos.

- Íbamos por el bosque de Albuquerque, por la carretera que lleva a la autopista, cuando, de pronto, me pidió que parara el coche. – contó Ryan. – Frené tan rápido que incluso derrapamos. Para cuando me volví a mirarla, ya se había bajado del coche, así que la seguí.

Ryan miró a Taylor, y la muchacha asintió, alentándolo a continuar.

- Caminaba deprisa. – siguió contando el rubio. – Se abrazaba a sí misma, como si sintiera mucho frío, o mucho miedo, o dolor… no lo se. Se salió de la senda, internándose en la espesura. La seguí lo más rápido que pude, llamándola, pero ella no se volvió. Se comportaba como si algo la impulsase a caminar…

Ryan volvió a interrumpirse, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Taylor lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó suavemente.

- Se encaminó derechita a un lugar… - dijo Ryan. – Un puente. Está en ruinas, y lleva cerrado desde antes de que mis abuelos fueran a vivir a Albuquerque. Las entradas están tapiadas, y no hay forma posible de llegar arriba excepto… excepto el camino que tomó Gabriella. – Ryan se interrumpió y miró a Taylor. - ¿Cómo supo que esa era la única forma de subir?

Taylor no contestó, así que Ryan continuó.

- Subí detrás de ella, sin dejar de llamarla, pero no me escuchaba. Cuando llegó arriba trepó por la barandilla. Me apresuré, pues tenía miedo de que la barandilla cediera, el puente está bastante estropeado y las barandillas muy sueltas. Cuando llegué arriba, Gabriella estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, y extendía la mano hacia la barandilla del lado opuesto. Gritó "¡¡NO!!" e hizo ademán de levantarse y correr hacia algo o alguien que no estaba allí. Y después comenzó a sollozar, de una forma que… me asustó. – el muchacho se volvió a interrumpir, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – Me acerqué lentamente, temiendo que volviera a levantarse y a marcharse, y cuando llegué la tomé por los hombros, le di la vuelta y le vi la cara… Estaba desencajada. Fue horrible.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? – susurró Taylor, con voz suave.

- La sacudí, pues estaba como en otra parte. Y me miró, y se echó a llorar. Y entonces me dijo: "Fue aquí".

- ¿Qué fue ahí? – preguntó Taylor.

- Donde ese chico se suicidó. – susurró Ryan, y Taylor abrió los ojos, incrédula. – Intenté convencerla de que era imposible que supiera eso, pero ella siguió diciendo que lo había visto, y me dijo que había saltado desde la barandilla opuesta y que se había arrepentido en mitad del salto porque se había acordado de ella.

- Dios mío… - susurró Taylor, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

- Eso fue lo que pensé yo. – afirmó Ryan.

- Eso es imposible. – sentenció la muchacha entonces. – Seguramente estaría alucinando por el cansancio, o por la falta de sueño y alimento que lleva acarreando desde que ese chico murió.

- Y eso pensé yo también. – dijo Ryan. – Pero he estado dándole vueltas durante todo el viaje, y dime, Tay, ¿cómo supo hacia dónde tenía que ir y por dónde tenía que subir?

Taylor guardó silencio unos instantes.

- Quizás… igual que los sonámbulos no se chocan y son capaces de llegar a los sitios sin matarse.

Ryan la miró con las cejas enarcadas, y Taylor chasqueó la lengua.

- Sabes que yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas. – le dijo.

Ryan asintió.

- Yo tampoco, Tay. – le aseguró Ryan. – Pero si lo hubieras visto… si hubieras estado allí… fue muy raro. Como si ya hubiera estado allí antes. Como si algo realmente la _guiara_. No se, Tay. Ya no se nada. Ya no se qué pensar. – el muchacho volvió a interrumpirse, y se frotó los ojos. – Estoy colapsado, me va a estallar la cabeza de darle vueltas.

Taylor puso la mano el brazo de su amigo.

- Vete a casa, Ryan. – le sugirió. – Descansa.

- Pero… - intentó protestar Ryan. – Gabby…

- Nosotros cuidaremos de ella esta noche. – le aseguró Taylor. – Y su madre llegará mañana con muchas ganas de encargarse de ella. De hecho me reprochó que no la hubiera llamado antes. Gabby va a estar bien.

Ryan suspiró.

- Llamaré mañana en cuanto despierte. – le aseguró. – No sabes el miedo que he pasado.

- Me lo puedo imaginar. – susurró Taylor. – Vete a casa, ¿vale?

- Vale. – suspiró Ryan, enderezándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Taylor lo siguió.

- ¡Oh! Y Ry… - llamó. Ryan se volvió expectante. – Ten cuidado al entrar a tu apartamento. Zeke se iba a quedar a dormir.

Ryan rió suavemente.

- Tendré que entrar con los ojos cerrados. – comentó. – No quiero ver nada que no tenga que ver, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Taylor rió a su vez, y abrazó al muchacho.

- No le des más vueltas, ¿vale? – pidió. – Mañana hablamos de todo esto. Hasta entonces, olvídalo y descansa.

Ryan asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta, cerrando suavemente tras de sí.

Taylor suspiró y volvió a la sala de estar. Chad estaba sentado en el suelo, sujetando una de las manos de Gabriella con gesto adusto y preocupado. La muchacha seguía dormida. Taylor se acercó y le puso a su novio la mano en el hombro. El chico se volvió hacia ella.

- Ve a por su pijama. – le susurró la muchacha. – La cambio y me ayudas a llevarla a nuestra habitación. Hoy dormirá conmigo, no la quiero dejar sola.

Chad asintió y se levantó, entrando a la habitación de Gabriella para volver con el pijama de la muchacha. Acto seguido, salió de la sala de estar para que Taylor pudiera cambiarla.

- Gabby… - murmuró la muchacha entonces, sacudiéndola. – Despierta, cariño.

- ¿Mmm? – murmuró la aludida, entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos.

- Vamos a cambiarte, ¿vale? – dijo Taylor entonces, acariciando la mejilla de su mejor amiga. – Luego podrás seguir durmiendo.

Gabriella asintió suavemente, y se incorporó un poco. Pronto, Taylor la tuvo cambiada. Y nada más terminar, la muchacha se volvió a dormir.

"Es tan poco natural en ella que esté tan cansada…" pensó Taylor, preocupada.

La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta de la sala para llamar a Chad, quien esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes.

Sin mediar palabra, el muchacho entró y tomó a Gabriella en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno, para llevarla después a la habitación que compartían Taylor y él. Su novia los esperaba ya con el camino despejado y las mantas echadas a un lado para que Chad depositara a Gabriella sobre el colchón.

- Buenas noches. – susurró entonces Taylor.

- Buenas noches. – contestó Chad, besando los labios de su novia de forma suave. – Despiértame mañana si te vas a trabajar, para que pueda quedarme con ella.

Taylor le sonrió y asintió levemente. El muchacho fue hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies, y puso la mano en el picaporte.

- ¿Tay? – la llamó. Su novia se volvió hacia él con las cejas enarcadas. - ¿Crees que…? – se interrumpió bruscamente y suspiró. - ¿Crees que Gabby se pondrá bien?

Taylor sonrió suavemente y se acercó a su novio para acurrucarse contra su pecho.

- Gabriella es muy fuerte. – susurró. – Se recuperará. Ya lo verás.

Chad asintió, enterrando la cara entre los cabellos de su novia, inhalando el suave olor a fresas que emanaba la muchacha.

- Te quiero. – susurró. Taylor sonrió contra su pecho.

- Yo también te quiero. – contestó la muchacha. – Anda, vámonos a dormir. Necesitamos descansar.

Chad asintió, y con un último beso salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Gabriella.

Taylor, por su parte, se metió entre las sábanas, al lado de la morena. Antes de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche se inclinó sobre su amiga y la besó en la frente.

- Te vas a poner bien. – le susurró. – Te vas a recuperar. Ya lo verás.

Y acto seguido apagó la luz, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar a que el sueño la reclamara.

Tardó un buen rato en hacerlo.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está?

La madre de Gabriella, María Montez, acababa de llegar al apartamento que su hija compartía con su mejor amiga y el novio de ésta.

- Está dormida. – murmuró Taylor, frotándose los ojos. Eran las 5 de la mañana, y Taylor no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta las 10. Pero había tenido que levantarse cuando había sonado el timbre, así que sólo había conseguido dormir unas dos horas.

- Cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado. – pidió la señora Montez.

Taylor asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Mejor pongo una cafetera. – sugirió. – Me va a costar un buen rato.

María, simplemente, la siguió.

Cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas en la mesa de la cocina con una humeante taza de café delante, Taylor comenzó a hablar.

- Todo empezó cuando llevamos a Gabby a ver "El Rey León" a Broadway…

* * *

Gabriella despertó cuando los suaves rallos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en los ojos. Desperezándose, la muchacha abrió ligeramente los ojos. Le costó unos momentos saber dónde estaba. La habitación de Taylor y Chad. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Al hacerse esa pregunta, todo le volvió a la mente. La misa en Albuquerque, Kevin Benneth, su promesa de participar en el homenaje a Troy… y esa extraña visión.

"Dios mío, Ryan debió de pensar que estaba loca…".

Pero Gabriella de alguna forma sabía que eso había sido real. Como si no fuera suficiente con saber que Troy estaba muerto, además tenía que ver cómo murió. Con un escalofrío, Gabriella se dijo, de forma muy amarga, que la vida no era justa.

Tras unos minutos remoloneando en la cama y pensando en cómo enfrentarse a un nuevo día, Gabriella decidió levantarse. Poniéndose sus zapatillas de casa, que Taylor había dejado diligentemente a un lado de la cama, Gabriella salió al pasillo, y escuchó voces en la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí arrastrando los pies.

- ¡Gabriella! – oyó exclamar nada más entrar a una voz muy querida para ella.

- ¿Mamá? – gritó Gabriella, y corrió hacia su madre a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos. – Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que tu jefe no te permitía viajar hasta las vacaciones!

Su madre le devolvió el abrazo y le revolvió el pelo con cariño. Había tendido que rogar a su jefe que la dejara tomarse unos días libres, explicándole que su hija la necesitaba.

- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hija favorita? – dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Gabriella rodó los ojos.

- Mamá, soy tu única hija. – comentó, con una sonrisa.

Una verdadera sonrisa. Como las de antes.

Taylor, apoyada en la puerta de la cocina observando el reencuentro de madre e hija (quienes no se veían desde hacía seis meses), sonrió también, pensando que no se había equivocado al llamar a María.

Por primera vez estuvo segura de que el futuro les traería la felicidad de vuelta.

Gabriella iba a estar bien, aunque le costara largo tiempo.

Iba a estar bien.

* * *

Dos semanas después, todo comenzaba a mejorar.

Gabriella seguía llorando por las noches, seguía sintiendo ese agujero en el pecho, seguía viendo los ojos azul hielo de Troy en su mente, seguía preguntándose por qué con toda la impotencia del mundo. Pero la vida seguía. Y ella tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía un trabajo, una madre maravillosa que la quería con locura, y unos amigos increíbles que no hacían más que preocuparse por ella. Ellos no se merecían que les diera tantos disgustos. Y, aunque tenía que volver a encontrarse a sí misma y encontrar la forma de seguir viviendo con ese vacío inmenso en su interior, Gabriella comenzaba a creer que lo iba a conseguir. Por mucho que Troy no hubiera seguido en los últimos momentos de su vida el mensaje sobre el que él había dicho repetidas veces que creía a pies juntillas, Gabriella comenzó a obligarse a creer que el sol volvería a salir en algún momento.

Que, algún día, ese dolor podría amainar, y ella podría volver a ser feliz.

Aunque nunca, nunca olvidaría a Troy, ni lo que el muchacho había supuesto en su vida.

Nunca.

* * *

Aquél medio día, al salir del hospital, Gabriella suspiró con cansancio y caminó hacia el coche masajeándose las sienes. Llevaba dos noches seguidas haciendo guardias y horas extra a la vez para compensar el tiempo que había estado ausente.

"Creo que necesito un descanso…" pensó, mientras buscaba las llaves.

Taylor había entrado en un turno de mañana esa semana, Chad estaba fuera de la ciudad jugando algún partido amistoso con su nuevo equipo, María se había marchado esa mañana de vuelta a casa, y Sharpay y Ryan se habían ido a San Luis Obispo a visitar a sus padres. Así que Gabriella estaba sola para comer.

Pensó en coger algo para llevar y meterse después en la cama, así que se dirigió al McDonald's más próximo.

Mientras conducía, su mente comenzó a divagar por los pensamientos que la habían acompañado desde aquél día en el bosque de Albuquerque. Conforme iban pasando los días, Gabriella dudaba más y más que esa visión hubiera sido cierta. Por un lado, ella _sabía_ que era cierta, _sentía _que había sido real. Pero por otro lado, Gabriella siempre había sido una mujer de ciencia. Y, científicamente hablando, algo así era imposible. Era más factible pensar que había sido una alucinación, que el dolor que sentía la había llevado hasta un punto en el que su mente había tenido que manifestarse. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

A medio camino del restaurante de comida rápida, su móvil vibró, y la muchacha aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Se sorprendió al ver el nombre del remitente. Era de Kevin Benneth.

El primo de Troy.

Gabriella se apresuró a abrir el mensaje.

_Hola, Gabriella. _

_Supongo que te sorprenderá recibir un mensaje mío, pero es que estoy en Los Ángeles, y como me dijiste que vivías allí he pensado en llamarte para ver si te apetecía tomar algo conmigo. Si no tienes planes, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer? _

_Un saludo:_

_Kevin._

Todavía sorprendida, la muchacha se encogió de hombros y tecleó rápidamente una respuesta.

_¡Hola!_

_Pues sí que me ha sorprendido. Pero me alegro de que me hayas avisado. ¿Sabes dónde está Toluca Lake? Hay un sitio en esa zona que me encanta. Se llama Patty's, y la comida es realmente buena. ¿Quedamos en el lago y vamos juntos? _

_Gabriella._

Justo a tiempo. El semáforo se puso en verde, y la muchacha aceleró. En la siguiente calle, cambió de dirección y puso rumbo a su apartamento. Si iba a salir a comer, más le valía al menos cambiarse la ropa que había estado llevando toda la noche.

Kevin conocía Toluca Lake, así que una hora más tarde, con Gabriella duchada y refrescada, se sentaron en una de las mesas de Patty's. Pronto, una camarera se les acercó para ofrecerles los menús, y no tardaron mucho en elegir plato. Cuando la camarera se marchó para mandar el pedido a la cocina, Gabriella y Kevin se sonrieron, un poco cortados. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se habían visto una vez, y ahora estaban comiendo juntos. Dos perfectos desconocidos, aunque con una pérdida en común. Gabriella se encontró pensando que quizás tenía más en común con Kevin que con toda la gente con la que solía comer en el trabajo.

- Se te ve bien. – comentó Gabriella, rompiendo el hielo.

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

- Intento estar bien. – respondió. – A ti también se te ve bien.

Gabriella se encogió también de hombros, imitando el gesto del muchacho.

- Yo también intento estar bien. – murmuró.

- Es lo que él hubiera querido. – susurró entonces Kevin, bajando la mirada ligeramente.

Gabriella simplemente inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo de alguna forma que Kevin tenía razón.

Un silencio se instauró entre los dos muchachos. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio repleto de la presencia del chico que tanto significaba para ambos. Al cabo de unos momentos, Gabriella lo rompió.

- Bueno… ¿y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Busco un apartamento. – contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Me han ofrecido un nuevo trabajo aquí, en la ciudad, y he venido para buscarme un lugar donde vivir. – el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. – Tengo que encontrarlo antes de dos semanas.

- Oh… - dijo Gabriella. – Vaya, precisamente tengo un amigo que está buscando compañero de piso, si te apetece te puedo poner en contacto con él.

Kevin levantó la vista, sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – preguntó. Gabriella asintió sonriendo suavemente. - ¡Vaya! Pues te lo agradecería mucho.

Gabriella le quitó importancia con un gesto.

- Josh es un buen chico. – le dijo. – Un poco alocado, pero eso está bien, le da sal a la vida. Estudió conmigo en la universidad, y acaba de entrar de interno en el mismo hospital en el que estoy yo.

- ¿Hospital? – preguntó Kevin, enarcando las cejas. - ¿Trabajas en un hospital?

Gabriella asintió.

- Estudié Medicina. – le aclaró.

- Ooooh… - rió Kevin de forma suave, reclinándose en su asiento. - ¡Así que doctora! Eso está bien.

Gabriella sonrió, y se encontró pensando que Kevin tenía una risa muy amena y musical, y con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Troy.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó entonces Gabriella. - ¿A qué te dedicas?

Kevin levantó los brazos con una sonrisa triste.

- Al increíble mundo del espectáculo. – dijo. – Soy guionista. He hecho mis pinitos como actor, pero prefiero escribir.

- ¿Sí? – se sorprendió Gabriella. - ¡Vaya!

Kevin afirmó con la cabeza.

- Comenzó como un juego entre mi primo y yo. Yo escribía, y luego ambos representábamos lo que fuera que hubiera escrito. Después se volvió serio, y más aún cuando mi primo entró en "The Lion King" y empezó a codearse con toda esa gente de Broadway. Él me abrió las primeras puertas. – explicó Kevin, con una sonrisa de añoranza. - He escrito los guiones de algunas obras de teatro, y ahora me han ofrecido un pequeño puesto en una oficina en Hollywood, así que no me voy a quejar.

- Espero que tengas suerte. – dijo Gabriella con sinceridad.

- Gracias. – sonrió Kevin. – Estoy un poco asustado. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto dependía de mi primo en mi trabajo. Él siempre tenía un hueco para leer y criticar lo que yo escribía. Excepto en los últimos meses. Ahí nunca tenía tiempo.

Un pequeño silencio repleto de tristeza se adueñó de ambos, y Gabriella decidió cambiar de tema.

- Yo tengo una pequeña compañía de teatro junto con unos amigos. – comentó entonces.

Kevin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Tú también actúas? – preguntó.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza, ruborizándose un poco.

- Es algo así como mi hobby. – sonrió con timidez.

- Vaya, eso está muy bien. – alabó Kevin. – Ya os escribiré algún guión… algún día.

Gabriella rió suavemente, y Kevin se encontró pensando que le gustaba ese sonido mucho más que los sollozos que había escuchado salir de su garganta la vez anterior que la había visto.

- Eso estaría bien. – sonrió la chica. – Puedes venir más tarde a uno de los ensayos, si te apetece. Hace semanas que no me paso por ahí, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva. Por mi culpa tuvieron que suspender el estreno de un musical en el que yo participaba.

- O sea, que también cantas. – afirmó Kevin jugando con su servilleta. – Eres muy polifacética.

De nuevo, Gabriella se sonrojó, ganándose una mueca divertida por parte de Kevin.

- Siempre me ha gustado actuar. – comentó entonces la muchacha. – Pero lo que realmente me gusta es cantar, no solo actuar. Por eso me encantan los musicales.

Kevin la miró de forma extraña.

- Mi primo decía exactamente lo mismo. – señaló. – Casi con las mismas palabras.

Gabriella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirando sus cubiertos, pensando un poco sorprendida en todas las coincidencias que habían existido siempre en torno a Troy y ella.

- Me encantaría ir a ver a tu compañía, por cierto. – contestó Kevin, refiriéndose a la pregunta que la muchacha le había hecho.

En ese momento trajeron la comida, y ambos muchachos ocuparon los siguientes minutos en comer en silencio. De nuevo, no fue un silencio vacío, sino muy confortable.

Durante el resto de la comida, Kevin entretuvo a Gabriella con anécdotas de la infancia que vivió junto a su primo y los líos en los que se metieron juntos. Como aquella vez que compraron una bolsa de pica-pica para colar los picantes polvos en los uniformes del equipo rival de baloncesto, el del West High. Lo malo fue que, de alguna forma, la señora Bolton (la madre de Troy) acabó usándolo para hacer un guiso pensando que era harina. Ni que decir que todos acabaron sufriendo las calientes, picantes y dolorosas consecuencias.

- Mi tío nos persiguió por el vecindario durante horas. – rió Kevin. – Cuando nos pilló, nos castigó sin salir durante un mes, además de darnos la típica charla de: "Eso os enseñará a no hacer trampas". La verdad es que no necesitábamos los polvos pica-pica para ganarles el campeonato a los del West High. – comentó, levantando la ceja en un burlón gesto egocéntrico. – Mi primo era cien veces mejor que ellos, y yo le seguía por detrás. Lo hicimos por diversión.

Gabriella no había reído tanto desde antes de que Troy muriera. Sin aliento, se limpió las lágrimas de risa que acababan de acudir a sus ojos.

- Erais un par de diablillos. – rió.

Kevin asintió con una sonrisa.

- Mi primo más que yo. – dijo. – Yo era más tranquilo, pero él siempre fue muy inquieto, y al final me arrastraba con él. Era el alma de nuestro grupo de amigos, el líder, siempre arrastrándonos de diversión en diversión, de juego en juego. Jamás se le acababan las ideas, y algunas de ellas eran increíbles, no sé cómo se le ocurrían.

Gabriella siguió sonriendo con ternura, recordando a Troy. Ahora sabía algunas cosas más sobre él, y era tan maravilloso como Gabriella siempre había creído.

Kevin se incorporó un poco en el asiento, súbitamente con una mirada curiosa.

- Dime, Gabriella… - comenzó. Gabriella alzó las cejas, expectante. – No entiendo qué tipo de relación tenías con mi primo. Su muerte te ha afectado más que si fueras una simple conocida. Y, por otro lado, no eras amiga de mi primo, pues yo lo habría sabido. ¿Qué eras tú con respecto a él?

Gabriella guardó silencio un instante, dándole vueltas a su taza de café con la cucharilla.

- Vas a pensar que estoy loca. – murmuró la chica.

Kevin negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo. – le aseguró. – Mi primo era un experto en sostener relaciones extrañas, del tipo que fueran. Créeme si te digo que el chico francés que le asignaron en el instituto para que mantuviera correspondencia acabó siendo un pervertido pedófilo que se escondía tras esa identidad. Ese tío acabó en la cárcel por violar y matar a un pobre muchacho en Francia. Así que no te preocupes, tu historia no puede ser peor que eso.

"Tiene razón" pensó Gabriella.

- ¿Un pedófilo? – preguntó entonces, asombrada. – Pero, ¿no se supone que el instituto asegura las identidades antes de pasarlas a los alumnos?

- Sí. – asintió Kevin. – Todavía no sé cómo no se dieron cuenta ni en el instituto francés ni en el nuestro. Menos mal que Troy notó algo raro y cortó toda comunicación. Y menos mal que la correspondencia la hacían por medio del instituto, sin direcciones implicadas.

- Vaya… - dijo Gabriella, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, ¿y tú? – preguntó Kevin, no dejando a la muchacha escaquearse de responder.

- Yo… bueno… - comenzó Gabriella, sonrojándose violentamente y bajando la mirada hacia su regazo. – Fui al estreno de "The Lion King: The Broadway Musical", luego me crucé con tu primo en Central Park, y… y ya.

Kevin alzó una ceja, y Gabriella esperó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Esperaba algún comentario tipo: "¿Y ya?", o quizás algo más drástico, como: "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Pero ciertamente no se esperaba lo que dijo el muchacho.

- Así que tú eras la misteriosa chica del estreno y del parque. – murmuró.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió Gabriella.

Kevin le sonrió, súbitamente con una mirada calculadora.

- Mi primo me habló muchísimo de ti. – dijo.

- ¿En serio? – se volvió a sorprender Gabriella. - ¿Te habló de mí?

Kevin asintió, tomando un sorbo de café.

- Me decía que le habías impactado, de alguna forma. – continuó. - Que le habías cambiado.

- No más de lo que él me cambió a mí. – replicó Gabriella suavemente.

- Por lo que mi primo me contaba, lo que había entre vosotros era algo tan extraño como especial. – dijo Kevin suavemente. – Muy especial.

Gabriella miró su regazo de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kevin la observó, y luego asintió para sí mismo.

- Muy especial. – susurró.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kevin pagó la cuenta (no aceptó que Gabriella pagara su parte, para mortificación de la muchacha), y ambos chicos salieron de Patty's, charlando tranquilamente de cosas sin importancia.

Kevin acompañó a Gabriella a su coche, e incluso le abrió la puerta del piloto para que entrara. Tras cerrar la puerta, la morena abrió la ventanilla, y Kevin apoyó las manos sobre el techo del coche, inclinándose hasta quedar casi a la altura de la muchacha.

- ¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer para el homenaje? – preguntó Kevin.

Gabriella asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa.

- Cantar. – dijo simplemente.

Kevin asintió con aprobación, y soltó las manos del coche, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- A él le hubiera gustado. – le dijo. – Nos vemos luego, entonces. Ardo en deseos de conocer a tu compañía de teatro.

- ¿Kevin? – llamó Gabriella, en un impulso. Sentía que tenía que preguntar, que tenía que asegurarse.

- ¿Mmm? – dijo el muchacho, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con despreocupación.

- ¿Cómo…? – la muchacha se interrumpió, y se miró las manos agarradas al volante, con los nudillos blancos de tensión. - ¿Cómo… lo hizo?

Las manos de Kevin salieron de sus bolsillos con tanta rapidez que incluso sobresaltó a Gabriella. El rostro del muchacho empalideció.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se había referido Gabriella.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – volvió a preguntar Gabriella con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué… qué clase de pregunta es esa? – preguntó entonces Kevin, endureciendo la mirada.

Gabriella se volvió hacia él, y los ojos del muchacho se suavizaron al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la morena.

- Necesito saberlo… - susurró ella. – Por favor.

Kevin guardó silencio un instante, y luego clavó la mirada en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

- En el bosque de Albuquerque hay un sitio. – comenzó. – Solíamos jugar allí de pequeños. Era un puente. Un puente en ruinas. – la respiración de Gabriella se volvió entrecortada, y tras una breve pausa, el muchacho continuó. – Saltó desde lo alto. – dijo, con voz temblorosa. – Simplemente, saltó. Los forenses estimaron que lo hizo hacia las 11:45 de la mañana del día 3. – Con una mueca dolorida, el muchacho siguió hablando con amargura. - Que poco hace falta, ¿verdad? Un salto y… ya está. Todavía no me puedo creer que esté muerto.

Gabriella no contestó. Inclinó la cabeza y ofreció un gesto de despedida al muchacho mientras arrancaba el coche.

Antes de que Gabriella pudiera acelerar, la mano del muchacho la detuvo.

- El plan sigue en pie, ¿no? – preguntó, con aprehensión. - ¿Me recogerás a las seis para ir a la compañía?

Gabriella intentó sonreír, aunque solo le salió un gesto tenso.

- Claro que sí. – contestó. – Allí estaré.

Kevin sonrió, con más naturalidad que Gabriella, y la muchacha no pudo más que sonreír a su vez ante esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Troy. Kevin volvió a apartarse, y Gabriella pudo acelerar.

Cuando la morena estaba a punto de perderlo de vista, el muchacho saludó con la mano y además guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, quien se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

Y mientras volvía a casa, Gabriella seguía sonriendo levemente, aún con el shock de haber comprobado que su visión aquél día había sido real.

Porque había descubierto varias cosas durante esa comida con Kevin.

Sí, dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Y seguiría doliendo durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Pero Gabriella lo sabía. Gabriella sabía que, al final, un nuevo sol esperaba para alzarse en su horizonte. Al final, un nuevo sol la llenaría de luz. Puede que ese sol no fuera a brillar tanto como el anterior, pero al menos daría calor y luz a una vida en la que ahora mismo reinaban las tinieblas.

Pero ni la noche, ni la luz del nuevo día le harían olvidar la brillante luz del sol que había guiado sus pasos durante tanto tiempo.

Mientras volvía a casa, Gabriella iba tarareando.

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise…_

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Si este fic no fuera Troyella, ¿verdad que quedaría bien un final así? xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y en el próximo capítulo empezará lo bueno. _

_**PREGUNTA DEL DÍA**: ¿Qué os parece Kevin? ¿Os gusta? ¿Sí? ¿No? Como es un personaje mío me interesa saber vuestras opiniones. ;-P_

_Contesto reviews: _

_Marce:__ ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review y por tus palabras! Las lágrimas y los huecos en el estómago significan que estoy consiguiendo el efecto buscado, así que me hace muchísima ilusión tu review. xD  
Gracias de nuevo, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso! _

_TaniaEfron:__ Me alegra de que te vaya gustando el fic. Espero que siga gustándote hasta que lo termine. xD  
Me alegra ver que alguien lee mis notas de autor, jaja…  
¡Gracias por tu review!  
Un beso._

_Gelen:__ ¿Gabby es tu favorita? ¡Guay! La mía también. Aunque me gustan más mis Gabriellas que la Gabriella de la película, si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
Muchísimas gracias por tus dos reviews, y espero que te guste el capítulo y que la espera merezca la pena.  
¡Un besazo!_

_Mina:__ ¡Hola, guapa! Que me digas que nunca habías leído algo así me encanta, porque yo tampoco, y es la primera vez que hago algo así de original. xD  
Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero que te siga gustando el fic.  
¡Un besazo! _

_Samantha:__ Eres la primera persona que me llama "diosa", jaja… ¡Wow! xD Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte la molestia de escribir un review. Me hace muchísima ilusión recibir feedback como el tuyo.  
Y sí, el inglés manda. xD Si quieres te contesto los reviews en inglés y todo, jaja… __My English isn't bad at all, so I can do it without problems. __Lol  
Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Y un besazo muy grande. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, ¿vale?  
¡Un beso! _

_¡Un beso grandísimo para todos, y hasta la próxima!_


	6. Recuerdos

_(Redoble de tambor…)_

_¡Tachán! __¡He vuelto! xD _

_Y, como veis, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muy largo, he de decir, así que espero que sea suficiente para compensaros por la tardanza. ;-P  
_

_Es un capitulo de información, pero tiene pinceladas importantes. _

_¡Espero que os guste! _

_Contesto reviews anónimos al final, como siempre. _

_¡A leer! _

* * *

_**Amigo de Jason Raize: "I became friends with Jason 9 years ago. He was truly a nice person. If you ever got to meet Jason, his smile, would probably be the most memorable feature. Unfortunately none of us really knew how depressed he was. I think about Jason probably every day. His death, I don't think I will ever get over, but it is a learning experience for me. I learned to live for the moment. I learned to truly watch the people you love, because as much as people always smile and appear happy does not mean everything is always perfect. **_

_**Jason is a part of my heart and I feel that his spirit lives."**_

_(Me hice amigo de Jason hace 9 años. Era realmente una buena persona. Si alguna vez llegabas a conocer a Jason su sonrisa era, probablemente, su rasgo más memorable. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente cuán deprimido estaba. Pienso en Jason probablemente todos los días. Su muerte, no creo que la supere nunca, pero es una experiencia que me ha hecho aprender. He aprendido a vivir el momento. He aprendido a velar realmente por las personas que quieres, porque por mucho que la gente siempre sonría y parezca feliz eso no significa que todo esté siempre perfecto.  
Jason es una parte de mi corazón, y siento que su espíritu vive)._

_¡Busa, Simba!_

* * *

Otras dos semanas pasaron, y lo hicieron volando. La recuperación de Gabriella adquirió un ritmo constante, aunque el dolor no había amainado. Pero la muchacha iba aprendiendo poco a poco a vivir con ello.

Kevin Benneth llevaba dos días viviendo con Josh, habiendo conectado ambos muchachos desde el primer momento que se vieron. Por otro lado, Gabriella y Kevin se habían convertido en grandes amigos y confidentes. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a veces hablando de Troy, otras veces simplemente en silencio disfrutando de la compañía. Ambos encontraban mucho consuelo el uno en el otro. Gabriella, porque al escuchar a Kevin hablar de su primo sentía a Troy mucho más cerca, y le aliviaba conocer más cosas sobre él, porque compensaba de alguna forma el que ella jamás hubiera conocido realmente al muchacho. Kevin, por otra parte, se estaba beneficiando del don de Gabriella, quien, de alguna forma, siempre decía las palabras justas que conseguían aliviar su dolor (y a veces, su culpa) y le hacían aceptar un poquito más la fatídica muerte de su primo.

Además del alivio que suponía la muchacha para el dolor de Kevin, el muchacho se estaba sintiendo más y más cautivado por la belleza interior y exterior de la morena. Cada momento que pasaba junto a ella lo acercaba más y más a desarrollar unos profundos sentimientos hacia la muchacha contra los que luchaba, pues sabía lo que Gabriella había llegado a sentir hacia su primo (y su primo hacia ella) y no quería complicar más las cosas, ni tener que sentirse culpable por nada más. Estaba contento con tenerla como amiga, y no quería estropear eso de ninguna manera.

Gabriella, por su parte, había desarrollado un profundo aprecio hacia el muchacho. Le sorprendía que se hubieran acercado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no se quejaba. Kevin ya era muy importante para ella, aunque no veía que pudiera sentir algo más profundo hasta dentro de meses, o incluso años. Troy todavía estaba muy adentro en su corazón, y no podía hacer hueco para nadie más. No todavía. Pero, en el fondo, Gabriella sabía que algún día Kevin también se adueñaría de un trocito de su corazón. Aunque jamás lograría desbancar por completo a Troy. Jamás. Ni él ni nadie.

Las amigas de Gabriella, desde el primer momento que conocieron a Kevin, lo acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Más aún viendo el beneficio que su presencia estaba suponiendo para la morena. Sharpay, por ejemplo, estaba encantada, pues el muchacho se había deshecho en elogios aquella tarde que Gabriella lo llevó al ensayo de la compañía de teatro. Además, se había tomado en serio lo de hacerles un guión, con lo cual había conseguido ganarse a la rubia completamente. En cuanto a Taylor, la muchacha había observado al muchacho de arriba a abajo cuando Gabriella se lo presentó, y había sonreído apreciativamente. Además, le había sorprendido gratamente que el muchacho fuera capaz de llevar una conversación sobre grandes clásicos sin quejarse ni aburrirse, y haciendo comentarios sensatos e inteligentes.

Ryan y Chad, por otra parte, se habían encargado de enseñarle al muchacho la ciudad mientras Gabriella y Taylor trabajaban. No sólo porque quisieran ser amables, sino porque querían conocer más al muchacho, ver de qué estaba hecho y si era preferible alejarlo de Gabriella. No encontraron ningún inconveniente, así que lo aceptaron, pero siempre algo vigilantes. En el momento que el muchacho se pasara de la raya o hiciera algo perjudicial para la morena, sería hombre muerto. Kevin lo sabía, y lo aceptaba, pues de alguna forma se alegraba de que Gabriella tuviera tan buenos amigos y de que la protegieran tanto. Gabriella era una chica muy fuerte, pero su bondad innata hacía que a veces fuera fácil engañarla.

Quedaban menos de tres semanas para el homenaje a Troy en Nueva York, así que Gabriella había empezado a trabajar en su pequeña aportación al acto: un video de su propia versión de "Endless Night". Había pedido a una compañera de la compañía de teatro, Kelsie Nielson, que la ayudara a hacerle unos arreglos para personalizarla, y la verdad es que estaba quedando realmente bien. Las dos muchachas se la habían enseñado a Kevin una tarde, y el muchacho, con lágrimas en los ojos, no había podido más que darles las gracias. Más tarde, el muchacho había confesado a Gabriella que seguramente iba a ser uno de los videos más especiales de todo el homenaje, y la había avisado con una sonrisa de que muchos peces gordos de Broadway iban a asistir y la iban a escuchar cantar.

- Seguro que acabas teniendo varias ofertas tras el homenaje. – le había dicho, con una sonrisa.

Gabriella había rodado los ojos y había negado con la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo.

- Ya verás, ya. – le había insistido Kevin. – Te apuesto veinte pavos a que recibes, al menos, cuatro ofertas.

- No digas tonterías. – había contestado Gabriella, caminando más deprisa. - ¿Quién me va a querer a mí en un show? ¡Y de Broadway, nada menos! Anda, vamos a comer, que tengo hambre.

Había sido el turno de Kevin de rodar los ojos, pero había seguido a la muchacha, riendo suavemente. Él sabía que Gabriella iba a acabar en algún show de Broadway. Era demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar.

Y sabía que su primo hubiera opinado lo mismo.

* * *

Gabriella se encontraba en el apartamento, viendo una película con Chad. Más bien sin él, pues el único aporte del muchacho estaban siendo sus ronquidos. La muchacha bostezó. Lo cierto es que la película era más que aburrida. Si Taylor hubiera estado allí, al menos hubieran podido burlarse juntas de la película (y de Chad), pero la muchacha tenía guardia esa noche. Y si al menos hubiera algo más que ver en la tele… pero esa noche en la mitad de las televisiones de Los Ángeles nada más que se podía ver ese canal. Algo se había roto, y los que estaban pagando las consecuencias eran los ciudadanos, que estaban teniendo que aguantar esa horrible película.

"A lo mejor es una conspiración de la cadena para que tengamos que ver este canal por la fuerza" pensó Gabriella, intentando cambiar de lado la cabeza de Chad, que había caído sobre su hombro y la estaba aplastando.

Justo cuando la muchacha pensaba que se iba a morir de aburrimiento, su móvil vibró. La morena se desembarazó del peso de la cabeza de Chad, haciendo una mueca de asco al ver que el muchacho había babeado sobre su camiseta. Tras rodar los ojos y acomodar la cabeza de Chad sobre el respaldo del sofá, Gabriella corrió silenciosamente hacia la cocina y contestó la llamada, sonriendo al ver el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – contestó.

- ¡Eh, Gabby! Soy Kevin. – contestó la voz del muchacho.

- ¡Hola! – rió la muchacha. - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada a las… - Gabriella se miró el reloj. – …diez y media de la noche?

- ¿Que a qué se la debes? – rió entonces el muchacho. – Al puro aburrimiento. Estaba viendo una película policíaca con Josh, y es horrible, así que me he escaqueado.

Gabriella esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿La del canal local? – preguntó, aguantando una carcajada.

- ¡Sí! ¡Esa! ¿No me digas que tú también la estabas viendo? – rió Kevin.

- Sí, y me estaba planteando pegarme cabezazos contra la pared. Menos mal que has llamado. – contestó la muchacha.

- Ah, pero tú serás una de las que tiene rota la señal, ¿verdad? – dijo Kevin. – Mi caso es peor, porque en nuestra tele sí se ven los demás canales. Es Josh el que quiere ver esta película. No sé qué le habrá visto.

Gabriella lanzó una carcajada.

- Sí, suena a Josh. – rió. – Te acostumbrarás.

- Ya, supongo. – dijo Kevin, rodando los ojos.

- En el fondo lo quieres. – le picó Gabriella, con una sonrisa.

- ¿En estos momentos? – rió Kevin. – Nada. Pero cuando la película termine, te diré que es un gran chico.

- Sí, lo es. – afirmó Gabriella. - ¡Y qué sentido del humor! No puedo parar de reír con sus bromas.

- Sí, ya he tenido que aguantar algunas de esas. – rió Kevin. – Menos mal que estoy inmunizado. Cuando vivía con mi primo era peor. No veas las que montaba él solito. A mis tíos los volvía locos.

Ambos muchachos rieron con cariño.

- Por cierto, hablando de mi primo. – comenzó Kevin entonces. - ¿Cuándo vas a grabar el video? Necesitamos que estén listos para el lunes de la semana que viene, y estamos a miércoles.

- Iba a hacerlo mañana. – contestó Gabriella. – Kelsie me está grabando el instrumental, sólo tengo que cantar por encima delante de la cámara.

- Vale. – aceptó Kevin. – Pásamelo en cuanto lo tengas, para que pueda mandarlo a Nueva York.

- Bien.

- ¿Sabes? – comenzó entonces Kevin. – Los amigos de Troy y míos de Albuquerque me han enviado el video que han preparado para el homenaje, y no lo he visto aún. Me preguntaba si… – el muchacho se interrumpió, y Gabriella lo oyó suspirar. - ¿Te apetece venir a verlo mañana? Tienes el día libre, ¿verdad?

- Sí, mañana libro. – contestó Gabriella. Lo pensó durante un instante. – No quisiera molestar, son vuestros amigos, yo…

- No digas tonterías. – la interrumpió Kevin. – Me gustaría que vinieras. – añadió. – La verdad es que no lo he visto porque no… no me siento como para verlo solo. Me gustaría que vinieras, de verdad.

Gabriella sonrió.

- Bueno, en ese caso… - empezó la muchacha. - ¿A qué hora te vendría bien?

- ¿A qué hora vas a grabar tu video? – preguntó entonces Kevin, con una sonrisa y gesto aliviado.

- Por la tarde. – contestó Gabriella.

- ¿Te apetece que nos veamos al medio día? – sugirió Kevin. – Salgo de la oficina a las doce, y Josh trabaja. Podemos venir a mi apartamento, comer y verlo después tranquilamente. Creo que dura una media hora.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Media hora? – se sorprendió Gabriella.

- Ahá. – asintió Kevin. – Seguro que se lo han currado un montón. Me han dicho que han metido grabaciones nuestras de los años en el East High y todo.

- Suena bien. – comentó Gabriella. – ¿Nos vemos en tu apartamento a las doce y media?

- Doce y media, de acuerdo. – dijo Kevin. – Bueno, Gabby, creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Que, al contrario que tú, yo trabajo mañana.

Gabriella rió.

- Tiene narices que, para un día que libro, se estropee la señal de televisión. – se quejó la muchacha. – Supongo que yo también me iré a dormir.

- En ese caso, buenas noches. – sonrió Kevin.

- Sí, buenas noches a ti también. – contestó Gabriella. – ¡Que duermas bien!

- Igualmente. – bostezó Kevin. – Nos vemos mañana.

- Ahí estaré. – se despidió Gabriella, y Kevin colgó el teléfono.

La muchacha se desperezó entonces, y volvió a la sala de estar. Sin dignarse a mirar la televisión de nuevo, la apagó, y seguidamente se acercó a Chad, quien seguía roncando alegremente. La muchacha, aguantando la risa, lo sacudió suavemente.

- Chad… vete a dormir, anda. – dijo, cuando el muchacho abrió un ojo y la miró.

- ¿Me he dormido? – preguntó, con voz grogui.

- Sí. – rió Gabriella suavemente. – Anda, tira a la cama.

- Sí, mamá. – bostezó Chad, ganándose un pescozón por parte de Gabriella. – ¡Ouch! ¡Gabby!

- A dormir. – le ordenó entonces Gabriella, con una sonrisa.

- Que sí, que sí. – se quejó Chad, levantándose trabajosamente y tambaleándose hacia su habitación. - ¡Buenas noches! – gritó desde allí.

- ¡Que duermas bien! – contestó Gabriella, mientras recogía los restos de palomitas y los vasos de refresco que ambos muchachos habían dejado en la sala de estar.

Esa noche, Gabriella se metió en la cama pensando en el día siguiente. En el video que tenía que grabar como despedida oficial a Troy, y en el video que iba a ver junto a Kevin. Ambas cosas iban a ser muy duras para ella.

Y sólo entonces, escondida entre las sábanas de su cama, se permitió Gabriella volver a dejar resurgir los sentimientos de tristeza y dolor que llevaba dentro desde hacía poco más de un mes.

Sólo entonces, en completa soledad, se permitió la muchacha entregarse al desahogo del llanto.

Sólo entonces, en la oscuridad de la noche, se permitió llorar a Troy.

Cerca de allí, en otra habitación distinta, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, el cuerpo de un muchacho se sacudía en iguales sollozos.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

Un día más sin Troy.

* * *

- ¡Hey! – saludó Kevin a Gabriella en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

- Hola. – le devolvió el saludo la morena, mientras Kevin se apartaba de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

La muchacha entró, y fue recibida por un apetitoso aroma a enchiladas.

- Mmm… - husmeó Gabriella, y se volvió hacia Kevin, sonriendo. - ¿Comida mexicana?

Kevin asintió.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? – preguntó, súbitamente preocupado. – Si no, puedo pedir otra cosa…

- Me encanta. – rió Gabriella, interrumpiéndolo. – Es mi favorita.

- Vaya, ya tenemos algo más en común. – rió aliviado Kevin, guiando a la muchacha hacia la sala de estar. – Y con mi primo también.

- ¿La has cocinado tú? – preguntó la chica, con una mueca burlona, señalando los platos tapados que había sobre la mesa.

- ¡Qué va! – rió Kevin. – Me pasé por un restaurante mexicano al volver del trabajo y pedí comida para llevar. Yo soy de los que queman las cocinas.

Gabriella rió, sin saber si debía tomárselo en serio.

- De verdad. – le aseguró Kevin, interpretando bien la muda pregunta de la morena. - Un día quemé la cocina de mis tíos calentándome un vaso de leche. – confesó. – Se pusieron realmente furiosos. Aunque Troy se echó la culpa a sí mismo, y por mucho que protesté mis tíos se lo creyeron. Al fin y al cabo, siempre era él el que se metía en líos, y casi nunca era mi culpa. – dijo el muchacho, sonriendo al escuchar las carcajadas de la morena. – Así que me libré, y Troy estuvo castigado un mes. Se lo tomó con filosofía, aunque yo no paraba de reñirle por haberse culpado de algo que no había hecho y que además nunca haría. Porque Troy era genial en la cocina. Te hubieras sorprendido de lo bien que cocinaba.

- ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió Gabriella. – Eso sí que no me lo hubiera esperado.

Fue el turno de Kevin de reír.

- No da el tipo, ¿eh? – comentó. – Pero es cierto. Todos los genes cocineros se los llevó él, por desgracia para mí.

Gabriella sonrió, y se sentó a la mesa ya dispuesta, mientras Kevin destapaba todos los platos, que había cubierto para que se mantuvieran calientes.

- ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? – preguntó Gabriella cuando comenzaron a comer.

- Bien. – respondió Kevin. – La verdad es que estoy muy contento. Y además, pagan bien. – rió.

- Me alegro. – contestó Gabriella, probando los nachos con queso. – Está todo muy rico. – comentó. - ¿De qué restaurante es?

- Es un sito pequeño cercano a mi trabajo. – le explicó Kevin. – Lo lleva una familia mexicana, y como es un sitio tan pequeño y poco conocido, la verdad es que le ponen dedicación en cada plato.

- Está realmente bueno. – afirmó Gabriella tras tragar un bocado de enchiladas.

- Ya te llevaré algún día. – dijo Kevin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gabriella levantó la vista hacia él, pero el muchacho siguió comiendo sin levantar la suya. Había sido una frase muy normal entre amigos, pero el tono en el que lo había dicho había sido como de… cita, o algo así. Kevin levantó entonces la mirada para encontrarse con el escrutinio de Gabriella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El muchacho agarró la servilleta, pero Gabriella sólo sonrió, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Seguramente se lo habría imaginado.

Tras la excelente comida, Gabriella ayudó a Kevin a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. Ambos muchachos se sumieron en un largo silencio mientras retiraban los restos de comida y limpiaban todo lo que habían usado, preparándose mentalmente para el video que iban a ver a continuación. Gabriella entendía por qué Kevin la había llamado. Ella tampoco sería capaz de ponerse a ver un video de media hora, con archivos de video y todo, sola. No en esos momentos, cuando todo estaba todavía tan reciente. Kevin se sentiría mejor compartiéndolo con ella, y ella se sentiría mejor compartiéndolo con Kevin. Porque ambos compartían el mismo dolor.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en el sofá, el uno al lado del otro, tras meter el video en el reproductor, los dos se lanzaron una sonrisa, dándose ánimos.

- Vamos allá. – murmuró entonces Kevin, dándole al botón del play en el mando a distancia.

Lo primero que salió fue un título gigante que ponía "WILDCATS" y una foto en blanco y negro en la que salían Troy, Kevin y unos cinco chicos más tirados en el suelo hechos un lío de piernas y brazos y poniendo caras graciosas a la cámara. La música de fondo era de esas cintas viejas de los Pitufos.

Kevin rió suavemente y pausó el video.

- Así se llamaba el equipo de baloncesto del East High, y así nos llamaban en el barrio desde que cumplimos 14 años. – explicó. – Recuerdo esa foto… Jason Cross, uno de nuestros amigos (el que está al otro lado de Troy) se tropezó y se cayó. A Troy no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarse en el suelo a su lado, y pronto todos le seguimos. Pedimos que nos echara la foto a un hombre que pasaba por ahí, ya que teníamos la vieja cámara del padre de Craig (el que está a mi lado). El pobre hombre pensaría que estábamos locos. – se interrumpió y comenzó a señalar a los chicos. – Ese, como ya te he dicho, es Craig. El del otro lado de Troy y mío es Jason. Por encima están, de derecha a izquierda, Chris, Ethan y Alex.

Gabriella sonrió mientras Kevin volvía a darle al play y comenzaban las siguientes imágenes.

- ¡Vaya! Ese es Troy en la guardería. El resto de los chicos también está por ahí, aunque no los vas a reconocer. – dijo. – Yo aún no estaba viviendo con mis tíos.

Se sucedieron una serie de imágenes de Troy en el colegio, siempre con los mismos amigos a su alrededor. Troy repleto de chocolate de la cabeza a los pies mientras sostenía con expresión triunfal un trozo de tarta de chocolate que le había enseñado a preparar su profesora. Troy con Ethan jugando al baloncesto en una cancha que, según Kevin, era la del jardín de atrás de sus tíos. Jason, Craig y Troy subidos a un árbol y haciendo gestos como si fueran Tarzán (más bien parecían Chitas, como puntualizó un gracioso cartel en el mismo video, haciendo reír a Kevin y a Gabriella). Troy y Ethan jugando con un scalextric mientras los otros cuatro amigos animaban al uno o al otro.

Había algunas fotos de Troy con su familia, con su madre y con su padre. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con su padre. Mismos ojos, mismos labios, misma nariz, mismo mentón, mismo pelo… Los rasgos parecidos eran muchísimos.

- Mi madre y mi tío eran gemelos. – explicó Kevin. – Por eso yo me parezco tanto a Troy. Porque, igual que él se parecía más a su padre que a su madre, yo me parecía más a mi madre que a mi padre. Quizás esta es una de las razones por las que Troy y yo desarrollamos un vínculo tan fuerte, porque nuestros padres eran gemelos.

En la siguiente foto salía por fin Kevin, con Troy, el segundo pasándole un brazo en ademán protector por encima de los hombros al primero. Kevin volvió a pausar el video y respiró hondo.

- Eso es del año que me fui a vivir con mis tíos. – dijo con voz suave. – Mis padres habían muerto, y yo me había convertido en un niño triste y taciturno. Cuando llegué a casa de mis tíos, Troy comenzó a tomarse como reto personal el hacerme reír, el cuidarme, el hacerme sentir como en casa. Todo eso con sólo diez años. – explicó Kevin, sin dejar de mirar la foto. – Fue como una especie de renacer para mí.

Kevin miró a Gabriella de reojo, quien observaba la foto con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

- A veces… - continuó el muchacho con un hilo de voz. – A veces pienso que quizás yo también tendría que haber cuidado de él como él lo hacía conmigo. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho el hubiera venido a mí antes de… hacer lo que hizo.

Gabriella se volvió hacia Kevin y lo hizo levantar la vista al tomarlo de los hombros. Los ojos del muchacho estaban repletos de culpa, y su color verde claro se había oscurecido por el dolor.

- Eh. – dijo entonces Gabriella. – Cuando una persona llega hasta el punto en el que estaba Troy lo que menos quiere es que le ayuden. Porque esa ayuda supondría tener que enfrentarse a la vida, algo que, precisamente, es lo que quieren evadir. Desgraciadamente, Kevin, Troy no quería vivir. – siguió susurrando la muchacha. – Y, aunque tú hubieras estado cuidando de él, nunca hubiera acudido a ti ni a nadie que le pudiera ayudar.

- Pero si me hubiera dado cuenta… - protestó Kevin.

- Dime, Kevin, ¿hizo Troy algo que te hiciera sospechar lo que iba a hacer? – interrumpió Gabriella.

Kevin lo pensó un momento.

- No… - susurró. – Quiero decir, sabíamos que estaba deprimido, pero jamás pensamos que lo estaba _tanto_. Lo… lo escondió muy bien.

- Bueno, ¿entonces de qué te culpas? – preguntó suavemente Gabriella. – Si él fue el que lo escondió.

- Sí, pero… - comenzó Kevin, no encontrando palabras para seguir.

- Kevin… - llamó Gabriella, haciendo que el muchacho la mirara a los ojos de nuevo. – Troy no era tu responsabilidad.

- ¿Y por qué yo siempre fui la suya? – susurró Kevin.

- Quizás porque tú sí te dejabas ayudar. – contestó Gabriella en el mismo tono de voz. – Como te estás dejando ayudar ahora mismo. Creo que no me equivoco al decir que él fue siempre muy independiente.

- Sí, él era muy independiente, pero Gabby, yo era quien más lo conocía. – dijo Kevin, negando con la cabeza. – Debería haberme dado cuenta, al menos de que la cosa era más grave de lo que parecía.

Gabriella guardó silencio un instante, y luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con voz temblorosa.

- Cuando yo tenía doce años mi padre se suicidó. – confesó Gabriella. Kevin levantó la vista hacia ella, sorprendido. – Y aún viviendo con él ni mi madre ni yo nos dimos cuenta de la situación tan seria en la que se encontraba. Y vivíamos con él, Kevin. Si le notábamos algo y preguntábamos, él se deshacía en sonrisas y fingía que no le ocurría nada. Nosotras nos lo creíamos. ¿Por qué íbamos a pensar que nos mentía, si mi padre siempre había sido muy honesto? Y un día lo encontramos muerto. Se ahorcó en la sala de estar de casa.

La morena levantó entonces la vista hacia la mirada horrorizada de Kevin.

- Si nosotras, que vivíamos junto a él, no nos dimos cuenta de hasta donde llegaba la angustia que lo consumía, ¿cómo pretendes haberte dado cuenta tú, cuando tu primo no hacía más que viajar y viajar por su trabajo y apenas os veíais? – preguntó. – Bastante hicisteis con daros cuenta de que estaba deprimido.

- Yo… - comenzó Kevin. Se había quedado sin palabras. – Lo siento…

Gabriella le quitó importancia con un gesto.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. – contestó. – Kevin, no es culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera de Troy.

El muchacho, simplemente, asintió con la cabeza. Gabriella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

- Anda, vamos a ver el resto del video.

Kevin le dio al play de nuevo, y Gabriella y él presenciaron el crecimiento del grupo de amigos, que habían acogido a Kevin con los brazos abiertos.

La música de fondo cambió de los Pitufos a la canción principal de la serie "Campeones".

- ¡El primer día de instituto! – exclamó Kevin con una sonrisa de añoranza ante una foto de los siete amigos delante del East High. – Y el primer castigo que nos ganamos. – rió. – A Troy se le ocurrió encerrar a Jason en su taquilla (ni idea de cómo lo metió ahí), y llegamos tarde a tutoría. La señora Darbus, la profesora de drama y nuestra tutora durante todos los años de instituto, nos tomó ojeriza desde ese día.

Gabriella sonrió divertida, y las fotos siguieron sucediéndose. Los años de instituto de los siete amigos estaban repletos de fotos divertidas. Por ejemplo, Troy corriendo por los pasillos con una expresión de pánico en la cara siendo perseguido por una horda de chicas porque, según Kevin, él y sus amigos habían puesto un cartel en el tablón de anuncios que ponía que era el día de besar a Troy Bolton.

- Fue una de las pocas bromas que le gastamos a él, normalmente era al revés. – rió Kevin. – No pensábamos que fuera a funcionar tan bien. Pero era el chico más popular del instituto, deberíamos haberlo imaginado.

La siguiente foto mostraba a los siete amigos vestidos de mujeres en unos carnavales, posando en posturas absurdas. Otra foto mostró a los siete amigos en uniforme de baloncesto, rodeados de animadoras. Gabriella se dio cuenta de que el uniforme de Troy era ligeramente distinto a los del resto de los chicos.

- Fue el único que llegó al primer equipo con 16 años. – explicó Kevin. – Al año siguiente, con 17, cuando entramos en el equipo los demás, Troy fue nombrado capitán.

- Impresionante. – comentó Gabriella.

- Sí. – asintió Kevin. – Aunque Troy tuvo que demostrar continuamente que estaba en el puesto porque se lo merecía, ya que mi tío era el entrenador del equipo.

En ese momento salió un archivo de video. Un partido de baloncesto en un gimnasio que Gabriella reconoció como el del East High, donde le habían hecho la misa memorial a Troy.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Kevin, poniéndose súbitamente derecho. – Uno de nuestros partidos contra el West High. ¿De dónde habrán sacado esto?

En los cinco minutos de partido que Gabriella y Kevin presenciaron, Troy metió diez puntos. Kevin y Jason metieron tres cada uno, con dos triples espectaculares. La última canasta fue de Troy. Fue también espectacular, pues se marchó de todos los componentes del equipo contrario, hizo un amago de pase a la izquierda pasando al final el balón a la derecha hacia Kevin, quien avanzó para devolverle el balón justo debajo de la canasta. Con un movimiento rápido, Troy lo atrapó y saltó desde un ángulo casi imposible, metiendo el balón en la red una milésima de segundo antes de que se finalizara el final del partido. El video terminó cuando todos los compañeros de Troy, las animadoras e incluso gente de la grada se lanzaron encima del capitán en medio de una algarabía inmensa.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Gabriella, muy impresionada. – Chad tiene que ver esto.

- Ya te dije que era bueno. – sonrió Kevin, pausando de nuevo el video. – Mi tío se disgustó mucho cuando Troy eligió la carrera de teatro en vez de la beca de baloncesto.

- ¿Por eso no se hablaban? – preguntó suavemente Gabriella. Kevin asintió con gesto disgustado.

- Estuvieron diez años sin hablarse. Desde que Troy entró en la universidad hasta que se… hasta que lo hizo. Mi tío no puede perdonarse a sí mismo. Él es el que peor se lo ha tomado, y con mucha diferencia. Y con mi tía muerta, ya no le queda nadie más que yo. Hablo con él todos los días.

- ¿Tu tía murió? – preguntó Gabriella suavemente.

Kevin asintió.

- De una larga enfermedad degenerativa. – contestó. – Murió el año pasado. Fue horrible verla, como se fue estropeando…

- Lo siento.

Kevin negó con la cabeza.

- No, mejor, así al menos no tuvo que pasar por la muerte de su hijo. – susurró. - Vamos a seguir viendo el video.

Después del archivo de video del partido había otro de una fiesta. Kevin volvió a pausar, riendo.

- Dios mío, la fiesta de cuando ganamos el último campeonato… - rió. – No te asustes.

Gabriella alzó una ceja cuando Kevin volvió a poner el video en marcha, y rió mientras escuchaba a un ligeramente borracho Kevin grabar la locura que le rodeaba. Kevin escondió la cara entre las manos, muerto de vergüenza.

La cámara se acercó a una mesa en la que Troy y Ethan estaban compitiendo por ganar un concurso de chupitos. Quien más bebiera, ganaba. Tras unos doce, ganó Troy. El muchacho levantó la mano en el aire con un grito de triunfo, y seguidamente bajó la mano hacia su boca y contuvo una arcada. Se levantó tambaleándose y fue corriendo hacia lo que Gabriella supuso que seria el baño. Se oyó la risa de Kevin por detrás de la cámara y las voces de sus amigos haciendo bromas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Troy regresó haciendo eses y se plantó, pálido, delante de la cámara.

- Kev, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a dejarme hacer eso. – ordenó, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

Tras esas palabras tan serias, Troy pegó un salto, riendo, aparentemente recuperado.

- ¿Quién se apunta a jugar otra ronda? – gritó.

La cámara se tambaleó, y la mano de Kevin salió desde detrás y agarró a su primo de la manga.

- ¡Troy, no!

Seguidamente, la cámara se apagó.

- Dios mío… - susurró Kevin pausando el video. – Estábamos locos…

Gabriella rió.

- He visto a Chad pegarse peores juergas. – afirmó.

- ¿Peores? – rió Kevin, alzando una ceja.

Gabriella asintió sonriente, y se inclinó sobre Kevin para darle al play.

Las siguientes imágenes mostraban a los siete amigos con un grupo de chicas.

- Oooh, las chicas… - sonrió Kevin pausando el video. – Una chica nueva llegó al instituto, Kaylee, esa chica morena al lado de Troy. Ella fue la que metió a mi primo en los castings para el musical del instituto, y juntos fueron seleccionados para los papeles protagonistas. – explicó. – Ella está en Broadway ahora, en "The Phantom of Opera". Era increíble verlos cantar juntos. Cuando Troy comenzó a salir con ella, las amigas de Kaylee se nos unieron. Grace (la rubia), Natalie (la pelirroja), y Rachel (la morenita bajita). Yo estuve saliendo con Nat un tiempo también, pero todos nos separamos al entrar en la universidad. Todos quedamos como amigos, y seguimos hablando de vez en cuando. Kaylee me envió un montón de fotos al enterarse de lo del homenaje. Ella también lo ha pasado muy mal.

- ¿Ella está…? – preguntó Gabriella.

- ¿Enamorada de Troy? No, no. – interrumpió Kevin. – Al cabo de los años acabaron siendo mejores amigos. Casi como hermanos. Después de mí, ella era la que mejor lo conocía. Vivieron juntos en Nueva York, como compañeros de piso, durante la época de "The Lion King". También se culpa por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Fue la última que habló con él, justo cuando Troy iba a coger el vuelo hacia Albuquerque. Su último vuelo. – la última parte Kevin la dijo en un susurro.

- Se os ve tan felices. – susurró Gabriella, sonriendo con ternura.

- Lo éramos. – afirmó Kevin, volviendo a darle al play.

Después de esa foto llegó otro archivo de video. Un pequeño escenario en el que aguardaban Troy y esa chica, Kaylee.

- Ooooh, el último casting para el musical. – rió Kevin. – Todo el instituto acudió a ver al capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Lo cierto es que ninguno de nosotros pensaba que Troy fuera tan bueno, esta fue la primera vez que lo oímos cantar. La madre de Kaylee lo grabó, supongo que habrá sido ella quien se lo ha pasado a los chicos.

Una suave música de piano sonó, y fue Troy quien comenzó a cantar.

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach._

Ahora era el turno de Kaylee. Tenía una voz maravillosa.

_If we're trying_

_Then we're breaking free_

La canción continuó, con las dos voces acoplándose perfectamente la una con la otra. Gabriella y Kevin escucharon en silencio. Cuando terminó, Kevin volvió a pausar el video y se volvió expectante hacia Gabriella.

- Qué bonito… - dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. – No es de extrañar que ambos acabaran en Broadway.

- A partir de aquí… - comenzó Kevin. – Troy comenzó sus andaduras por los teatros. Mi tío jamás se lo perdonó a Kaylee… hasta ahora, claro. El día del funeral ambos se dieron un muy emotivo abrazo.

- Es increíble que lo hiciera así de bien sin haber pasado nunca por un escenario. – dijo Gabriella, señalando la imagen pausada.

- Troy tenía un talento innato para el espectáculo. – explicó Kevin. – Tú también lo tienes.

Gabriella rodó los ojos.

- Dale al play. – dijo simplemente.

Después del video del casting había otro video. Todos los amigos junto con las chicas estaban sentados en una pizzería, con varias cajas de pizza vacías delante. Troy estaba sentado en el respaldo de su silla, apoyado contra la pared en una pose despreocupada, y se pasó los cinco minutos que duró el video contando chistes uno detrás de otro con la cara completamente seria. A su alrededor, el grupo de amigos al completo se desternillaba de risa. Llegó un momento en que Craig, quien sujetaba la cámara de su padre (que era, según le había dicho Kevin, técnico de imagen en el canal de televisión local de Albuquerque y tenía, por tanto, un montón de cámaras nuevas para la época) se cayó de la silla. Entre una oleada de nuevas carcajadas, la cámara se apagó.

Kevin pausó de nuevo el video, pues él y Gabriella estaban riendo tanto que iba a ser imposible ver o escuchar lo siguiente.

- Dios mío… - rió Gabriella al final, cuando pudo hablar. - ¿Cómo podía contar todo eso con la cara tan seria?

- A mí no me lo preguntes. – rió Kevin, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Él era un experto en hacer reír. Recuerdo ese día. Fue el último día que pasamos todos juntos en Albuquerque. Troy salía hacia Nueva York junto con Kaylee para hacer la carrera de teatro musical, ambos con beca; yo me iba con ellos para estudiar en una escuela de guionistas. Ethan y Jason salían hacia Boston con becas de baloncesto, Craig y Alex se quedaban en la Universidad de Albuquerque a estudiar educación física y Chris se iba con Nat, Grace y Rachel a la Universidad del Sur de California, él con otra beca de baloncesto y ellas con becas académicas para estudiar ciencias. La verdad es que todos salimos muy bien parados. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

Gabriella sonrió, y Kevin volvió a darle al play.

Se sucedieron varias fotos de Troy en distintos escenarios, esta vez con la música de la canción "Hakuna Matata" de fondo. Gabriella se dio cuenta de que el padre de Troy ya no salía en ninguna foto, solo la madre de Troy de vez en cuando.

- Estas son las fotos que mandó Kaylee. – rió Kevin. – Son de los años de carrera de Troy. Enseguida lo cogieron para distintos pequeños shows. Y al fin llegó a "El Rey León" con 21 años y cumplió su sueño de llegar a Broadway y originar un personaje. Lo logró con Simba. Recuerdo el día que me llamó para contarme que había conseguido el papel. – sonrió el muchacho. – Creo que todavía tengo un pitido en el oído derecho gracias al grito que me soltó.

Gabriella rió divertida, sin dejar de mirar las distintas fotos, observando el inequívoco brillo de pasión en la mirada del muchacho cada vez que se subía a un escenario. Se notaba que había nacido para ese mundo.

Siguieron otras fotos de Nueva York, muchas de ellas curiosas y divertidas, como si Kaylee y Troy se hubieran dedicado a buscar lo más interesante y divertido de la ciudad para plasmarlo en fotografías. De vez en cuando, Kevin se les unía.

- Eran expertos en encontrar las cosas más curiosas. – señaló Kevin. – O más bien, quizás el sentido del humor de ambos les ayudaba a encontrar el lado divertido a cada imagen. Yo vivía en la otra punta de Nueva York, pero nos veíamos siempre que podíamos.

Las últimas fotos eran del backstage de "The Lion King", habiendo ido todos los amigos de visita, y con los chicos probándose las máscaras y haciendo tonterías. En algunas fotos salía Troy con cara de pánico intentando quitarles algo especialmente valioso de las manos.

- Ese día rompimos cuatro accesorios de los trajes y dos decoraciones. – rió Kevin. – Menuda bronca le cayó a Troy.

Por fin, una imagen cercana de un Troy sonriente hizo de fondo para las últimas letras, y los acordes de Endless Night con la voz de Troy sonaron acompañándola.

"Te queremos, Troy.

Siempre serás nuestro capitán.

Te echamos muchísimo de menos.

Sólo esperamos que hayas encontrado la paz que buscabas.

La paz que no fuimos capaces de darte.

Nunca te olvidaremos, hermano.

Volveremos a vernos.

Craig, Ethan, Alex, Jason, Chris y Kevin"

Cuando el video terminó, Kevin apagó la televisión, y se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala de estar. Gabriella se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, y tras unos minutos se volvió hacia Kevin. Él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y seguía mirando la televisión aunque estuviera apagada.

- No sabes la suerte que tienes… - comenzó Gabriella, suprimiendo un sollozo. – De haberlo conocido, de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él. Ojalá yo me hubiera atrevido a hablar con él aquél día en el parque, cuando tuve la ocasión. Me arrepiento tanto… Sí sólo pudiera volver atrás y remediar eso…

Kevin se acercó más a la muchacha y la abrazó.

- Eh, eh… - dijo, con voz algo temblorosa. – Él tampoco habló contigo aquél día. No fuiste tú sola.

- Oh, pero no era él el que había agarrado el spray de autodefensa. – dijo Gabriella con voz algo sarcástica. – Probablemente lo asusté.

Kevin se separó de ella y la miró con expresión perpleja.

- ¿Qué hacías con un spray de autodefensa en la mano? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Porque en un principio no sabía quien era. – murmuró Gabriella. – Hasta que no se acercó más no me di cuenta de que era él. Si tú eres una chica joven y estás en Central Park sin nadie alrededor más que un misterioso hombre que se te está acercando cada vez más… pues es obvio que hay que tomar precauciones.

Súbitamente, Kevin rompió a reír, y Gabriella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- L-lo siento… - rió Kevin. – Es que t-te estoy imaginando… con expresión fiera y… y el spray ese… - una serie de carcajadas interrumpieron al muchacho.

La risa de Kevin era contagiosa, y pronto, Gabriella estuvo riendo también.

- ¡Qué tonta! ¿Verdad? – rió. – Total, no me hubiera servido de nada, con lo flojucha que soy.

Tras el ataque de risa, ambos muchachos se quedaron más relajados. Charlaron un rato más sobre las imágenes que habían visto, hasta que Gabriella se miró el reloj.

- Debería irme si quiero pasarme por casa de Kelsie a recoger la cinta que me iba a grabar con el instrumental para la canción. – dijo.

Kevin se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. Gabriella recogió su abrigo, y Kevin la acompañó a la puerta.

- Gracias por venir, Gabby. – murmuró Kevin con honestidad. – No hubiera podido verlo solo.

- Me ha encantado verlo. – afirmó Gabriella. – Gracias por permitirme compartir esos momentos.

Kevin sonrió y besó a la chica en la mejilla. Los labios del muchacho se demoraron una milésima más de lo normal en la mejilla de la muchacha.

- Esperaré impaciente tu video. – le dijo entonces, y Gabriella sólo sonrió y salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La morena no imaginaba que ya no iba a volver a ver a Kevin hasta un tiempo después. Y en una muy diferente situación.

"Si sólo pudiera volver atrás y remediar eso…", había dicho ella. Sus palabras fueron tomadas al pie de la letra por los hados.

El destino ya había puesto la cuenta atrás en marcha.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, Gabriella no paró de secarse las lágrimas. Tenía la mirada de Troy, ese brillo que se le veía cuando hablaba o reía, o cuando interpretaba un papel, clavado en la mente. Pero esos ojos ya no veían. Esos ojos ya no brillaban. Esos ojos ya no eran capaces de expresar nada. Porque estaban muertos. La muerte había apagado ese brillo, había velado esa mirada, había detenido esa expresividad.

Esos ojos ya nunca volverían a brillar con la luz de la vida.

Estaban muertos.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kelsie, la muchacha tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que sus ojos se aclararon y su corazón desbocado se tranquilizó. Tuvo que recoger los pedazos de su entereza, esa entereza que tanto le había costado reunir durante esas semanas, antes de decidirse a salir del coche y recoger esa cinta. Estaba más convencida que nunca de lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que hacer ese homenaje bien.

Por Troy.

* * *

Gabriella ya lo tenía todo dispuesto. La cámara que le había prestado Sharpay, la cinta preparada en el reproductor, el micrófono, también cortesía de Sharpay. Había hecho una prueba de sonido, y había quedado muy bien.

La muchacha se había recogido el pelo dejando sueltos algunos bucles y se había maquillado ligeramente para dar un toque de color a su rostro de forma que destacara algo más en la imagen. Se había puesto una blusa beige que destacaba su color de piel.

Y ahora ya estaba lista.

En la soledad de su apartamento, la muchacha encendió la cámara, suspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

- Hola, mi nombre es Gabriella María Montez. Quiero cantar esta canción y dedicársela a alguien muy importante para mí, quien, aunque jamás lo conocí, me enseñó muchas cosas y me ayudó a tener confianza en mí misma y en mis capacidades. Por ti, Troy Bolton… estés donde estés.

Rápidamente, la muchacha le dio al play, y una suave música de piano comenzó a tocar los acordes de Endless Night.

Cuando la muchacha comenzó a cantar, el mundo se estremeció.

Esa canción era tan importante para ella que el sentimiento que estaba poniendo al cantarla era infinito. Le dio además un toque de blues con la voz, dándole un punto especial a la letra. Y junto con la música, que era sólo de piano, la versión estaba quedando bellísima.

En un momento de la canción, Gabriella cerró los ojos, sin dejar de cantar, estremecida hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Y la cuenta atrás terminó.

Súbitamente, y sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de Gabriella desapareció, dejando la cámara grabando y la suave música del piano como único sonido en la habitación.

* * *

_¡Tachán! xD _

_Y en el próximo capítulo… ya veremos que pasa. _

_¡Reviews si queréis que tarde poco en actualizar!_

_Contesto anónimos: _

_TaniaEfron__: ¡Gracias por tu review! Yo también prefiero a Troy, jaja… por algo este fic es Troyella. Pero Kevin es muy tierno también. Y no es porque lo haya inventado yo… xD Es muy buen chico. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Un beso!_

_Gabriela__: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Madre mía, me estáis llamando todos diosa, ¡vais a hacer que me sonroje! xD Como le he dicho a Tania, a mí también me gusta más Troy que Kevin, por algo esto es Troyella. Pero Kevin también me gusta mucho, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Por algo es un personaje mío. xD ¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima! _

_Samantha__: ¡Hola! ¡Wow, muchísimas gracias por tus "words" (siguiendo tu tradición del Spanglish, jeje)! Y también por tu apoyo. Gracias, de verdad. ¡Si es que tengo unos lectores que no me los merezco! xD En cuanto a Troy, "renacerá" (no es la palabra exacta, que digamos) en el próximo capítulo. Espero que, aún así, te haya gustado este. ¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima! _

_Lucia__: ¡Hola! Sí que me acuerdo de ti, ¡me alegra verte por aquí! Pero, ¿por qué dices que nunca más vas a leer uno de mis fics? Joooo… xD Muchas gracias por tu review, por tus palabras, y espero verte más veces por aquí. ¡Besos!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ;-)_


End file.
